Trick or Threat
by Queenbean3
Summary: Jenny, Brad and their new friend Sam are holding a Halloween costume party. But Sheldon, Don Prima, and the Crust cousins threaten the fun in their own ways. Then when a vengeful sorceress crashes the party, can our heroes still save the day? Done
1. School Daze

Author's Note: This story takes place after my previous fanfic "A Girl's Best Friend," in which my character Samantha (Sam) is introduced. She moves to Tremorton, befriends Jenny and co. and helps them defeat a villain. I suggest that you read it if you haven't done so already. The background info might be useful, although I'm aiming to let this tale stand pretty much on its own. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: School Daze

The hallways of Tremorton High were bustling with chattering students. It was midday and they had just been released from their classes for lunch. While some of the teens went directly to the cafeteria, many of them preferred to regroup with their friends to chat and gossip. One particular group was centered on a certain pair of girls. The first girl was tall and thin with a dusky complexion. She was poised and elegant with an aristocratic bearing, speaking in a distinguished British accent. The second girl was shorter and more thickset, lighter of skin and rougher of speech, but carried the same haughtiness as her well-bred companion. Both girls were clad in the very latest style of clothing and accessories, and they basked contentedly in the praises their friends showered upon them.

"I _totally_ love your new shoes, Brit!" the short redhead Pteresa babbled ecstatically. "They're absolutely to _die_ for!"

Brit beamed and swelled up proudly, raising her slim build to its full height. "Yes, aren't they? I'm quite pleased with them myself! They were most expensive! Daddy was so _very _generous to loan me his credit card!"

"Oh, Tiff!" the almond-eyed Stephanie gasped. "That purse is _sooo_ cute! You've _got_ to tell me where you bought it from!"

Tiff smirked and rested her hands on her stocky hips. "No can do, girlfriend! This here's a genuine authentic Jean-Philippe original! Good luck findin' a copy at Q-Mart!"

The other girls frowned in disappointment, except for Jantreece, who looked slightly puzzled. "Actually, I think I saw somebody else with a purse just like that!"

The dark, mascara-laden outlines of Tiff's eyes expanded to the size of basketball hoops. "What?? You've gotta be kiddin' me! Are you serious?!"

All the girls' gazes shifted to Jantreece, whose hair buns bobbed up and down as she nodded. "Yep! I kid you not! The new girl in my English class has that exact same purse! She's got it today, in fact!"

"Well, one of us has to get rid of her purse, and it _ain't_ gonna be me!" Tiff clenched her fists and teeth tightly, face reddening with rage. "Of all the social-climbin' _nerve!_ Tell me where she is!"

Brit calmly placed one gloved hand on the girl's shoulder. "Now, now, dear cousin, let's not do anything rash." Her tone was calm and aloof, her dusky face the very picture of genteel serenity. "Let's see this new girl's purse for ourselves before jumping to conclusions. Jantreece, where is she?"

Jantreece pointed to a blonde girl who was stowing books inside a nearby locker. Sure enough, she wore a purse over her shoulder that matched Tiff's exactly. The moment she shut the locker door and turned around, Tiff was standing in front of her and glaring daggers. "Oh! Hi there!" the girl said with a smile. When Tiff only glared at her even harder, she frowned. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Darn right somethin's wrong, blondie!" Tiff yelled. She thrust a manicured finger at the girl's purse. "You've got ten seconds to get rid of that thing before I do it for you!"

The girl blinked at her, totally confused. "My purse? Why? What's wrong with it?"

Brit came up beside Tiff and cast a disapproving glance at her. Then she gave the blonde girl a cold smile, still as calm and collected as ever. "You'll have to forgive my cousin's _unseemly_ outburst. You see, dear, she's upset that your purse is completely identical to her own, which is an original creation of the famous designer Jean-Philippe."

The girl looked down at her purse. "Really? That's weird. I got mine for ten bucks from a stand at the Cleveland Airport!"

It was Brit and Tiff's turns to look stunned. "Th-that's not the point!" Brit stammered, and a few snickers came from the three other girls. "The point is that the two purses look the same! We can't have you wearing that while Tiff has hers! That's a terrible fashion don't!"

"And besides!" Tiff chimed in angrily. "It looks better on me! Yours clashes with your outfit so bad it's makin' my eyes water!"

The comment was uncalled for, but the blonde girl decided to let it slide. "Okay, okay! If it bothers you that much, I'll put it away." Annoyed, she turned back to her locker and started twisting the dial, mumbling under her breath. "Jeeze, it's only a purse. From the big scene they're making, you'd think I copied her prom dress."She placed the purse inside and closed the door, then turned back to the girls with a smile fixed on her face. "There! All gone!"

"Very good." Brit replied, her composure restored. She crossed her arms and smirked smugly, and Tiff adopted a similar pose. "You're new here, so we can't blame you for your ignorance. But let this be a lesson a to you. We Crust cousins take our social standing _very_ seriously. Should you commit another error like this, you'll have to suffer the consequences."

The girl looked more irked then worried by the snooty girl's speech. "Thanks for the tip. I'll keep it in mind."

Brit was not at all pleased by the insolence in her tone. "See that you do." she sneered. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd love to stay and chat, but we're late for lunch. _Ta ta, _darling." With that, the cousins turned away, neither of them looking very happy as they rejoined their friends. "Jantreece, tell us what that girl's name is." Brit ordered tonelessly.

"Uh, it's Samantha." Jantreece replied. "Samantha Sanderson. But everyone calls her Sam."

Brit and Tiff both glanced over their shoulders at the figure of the blonde girl retreating down the hall. Then they exchanged a look with each other, thinking the same thing. They would be keeping a close eye on Sam from now on.

* * *

Brad scooped up a spoonful of the oddly colored mush the lunch ladies had served him. He eyed and sniffed it warily, expecting it to come alive and slither off his plate. Meanwhile, Jenny had her usual assortment of oils and mechanical fluids, but they remained untouched. She was busy scanning the crowded cafeteria, searching for someone. At last she spotted her target; a fair-haired girl carrying a tray and looking around the room in confusion.

Jenny smiled and raised her arm in the air. "Hey, Sam!" she called out, waving to get her attention. "Over here! We saved you a seat!"

Sam's face brightened up immediately at the sight of her friends. She wove her way through the tables toward them, finally setting her tray down at the spot next to Jenny. "Hi, guys!" she said cheerfully as she seated herself. "Sorry I took so long."

"That's okay, Sam!" Jenny assured her. "We just got here ourselves! Hey, what happened to that cute purse you had?"

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "These two girls got all up in my face about it. One of them had the same purse as me, and demanded that I get mine out of sight. Honestly, those girls had one of the biggest superiority complexes I've ever seen!"

Brad smiled knowingly and nodded his head. "Sounds like the Crust cousins, doesn't it, Jenny?"

"Tell me about it." Jenny groaned. She rested an elbow on the table and dropped her chin against her hand. "I know just what you mean, Sam. But you're a lot sharper then I was at first. The Crusts are the most popular girls in school, and for a while I actually wanted to be _friends_ with them. I didn't change my mind until they started going out of their way to humiliate me."

Brad pushed his lunch aside and folded his arms on the tabletop. "Yeah, Brit and Tiff have always been that way. Anytime they think somebody's trying to take the spotlight away from them, they'll take it back by any means necessary."

"There's at least one in every high school." Sam picked up her milk carton and pried it open as she continued. "You know, it's funny. I've gone to so many schools before, but I always find the same stuff: icky cafeteria food, crabby teachers, and snooty cliques." Then her face brightened up. "But let's not go into that! I want to know about the stuff you guys do for fun!"

"Tell her, Brad." Jenny said, and took another drink of oil. "You know this stuff better then I do."

Brad straightened up in his seat and grinned, ready to impress Sam with his knowledge. "You see, Sam, Tremorton High is a fine example of a typical North American high school, complete with all the standard activities. This includes sports events, drama productions and, of course, dances!"

Jenny couldn't help giggling at Brad's little documentary-style speech, but Sam was taking it seriously. She leaned forward against the table and propped her chin her hands, listening intently. "I love dances! Tell me more about those!"

Pleased with the reaction, Brad continued. "The dance committee tries to put on at least one dance per month. The next one on the schedule is in November, before Thanksgiving break."

"But this is October. Aren't there any dances happening this month?" Sam questioned.

Brad's smile wavered slightly, then collapsed. "Eh, well, we used to have a costume ball for Halloween, but Vice Principal Rizinski cancelled it after some jokers set off a stink bomb at the last one."

"He did?!" Both Jenny and Sam said this in surprised unison.

"Yeah, it took _months_ to get the smell out." Brad replied. "We couldn't use the gym again until February."

"That stinks!" Jenny pouted. "That's totally unfair! Why should everyone miss out on the dance because of what a few stupid guys did?"

Brad spread his hands. "You know how Rizinski is, Jen. One guy steps out of line, and he makes the whole school suffer." He sighed in disappointment and poked at the lumpy sludge on his plate. "It's really a major bummer. Everyone always looked forward to the costume ball. Now there's nothing to look forward to."

Jenny folded her arms and frowned, mechanical pigtails sagging. "At least you've _been_ to a costume ball. This would've been my first one."

Sam quietly looked from one friend's sad face to the other. She didn't like seeing them that way and tapped her chin with one finger, pondering intensely. Then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "Hey, guys! Why don't we have our _own_ costume ball?"

Both teens looked at her in surprise. "You mean do it ourselves?" Brad asked incredulously. "Sam, are you saying you want the three of us to throw a party for the _entire school??_" 

"What? No! I didn't say that!"

"Why not? That's a great idea!" Jenny squealed, pigtails perking up happily. "We can have it at my house!"

Brad raised his eyebrows at her. "You're kidding. Like your mom's really gonna let you invite three hundred kids over and play loud music all night."

Jenny's pigtails drooped again. "Oh, yeah. Never mind."

"Guys, let me explain!" Sam insisted. "We can't invite the whole school, none of our houses is big enough for that! We can just invite the people we really want to be there. That way they'll all fit, and we can still manage the crowd."

Brad rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. That could work, but my house isn't really big enough for any kind of parties."

"Mine could work," Jenny offered. "On second thought, the last party at my house didn't go too well. And I don't think my mom would let me have another one."

"That just leaves my place." Sam piped up. "I think it's big enough, and I'm sure I can convince my parents. They'll be going out anyway to take my little brothers trick-or-treating."

"Okay then!" Jenny grinned. "You talk to your folks, and then we'll be in business!" The two girls squealed ecstatically, bouncing in their seats and squeezing each other's hands. "This is gonna be so cool!" they giggled. Brad smiled and shook his head at the two girls. He was glad that Jenny now had someone to share her stronger female impulses with, but he would never fully understand them. At least now he didn't need to sit through chick flicks or soap operas with her. And it didn't hurt that Sam was a 9.5 on his "Hot Girl-O-Meter."

After a few more moments of excited squeals and giggles, the girls calmed down. "Wow! All that planning made me hungry!" Jenny remarked.

"Yeah, me, too!" Sam agreed. She arched her eyebrows when she noticed all the cans and bottles on Jenny's tray. "Wow! What's all that stuff?"

"Motor oil, gear oil, synthetic grease, and transmission fluid." Jenny explained. She unscrewed the lid of one of the bottles and took a sip. "Everything a robot needs to stay healthy!"

"I'll have to take your word on that." Sam giggled, then frowned when she looked down at the multicolored sludge on her plate. "I'm sure it's a lot healthier then _this_ stuff. Whatever it is."

Brad nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it looks like it was scraped off the side of the road." he took a bite, then grimaced in disgust. "Tastes like it, too. Hey, Jenny, wanna trade?"

Jenny smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

* * *

To be continued . . .


	2. You're Uninvited

Author's Note: Wee! CoyoteLoon, Kraven the Hunter, Gooey Balooza, Katerina, and Vazura: Thanks for the support, guys! Oh, and I forgot to write the disclaimer last time, so I guessed I 'd better do it now before somebody nails me. (ahem) "My Life as a Teenage Robot" is copyright Nickelodeon and created by Rob Renzetti. All of the characters belong to them, except for Sam, who's mine. Okay! Done!

* * *

Chapter Two: You're Uninvited

That evening at her house, Sam brought the idea of holding the Halloween party there before her parents. At first they had been skeptical, but with the right touch of daughterly charm and pleading she won them over. Their only conditions were that the party be over by midnight and that she and her co-hosts clean up afterwards. After many thanks, hugs and kisses, Sam phoned Brad and Jenny about everything. Operation costume party was good to go.

The next morning, the three friends arrived at school a few minutes early and met at their lockers to discuss their plans before class. "Brad, did you bring the invitations?" Jenny asked.

The red-haired boy grinned and held up a stack of greeting cards decorated with little stickers of pumpkins and bats. "I sure did! I filled them all out, too." He divided the large stack into three smaller ones and gave one to each of the girls. "I got thirty of them, so each of us gets to pass out ten."

Jenny opened one of the cards and read the information Brad had written inside. Along with the time, date, and location of the party, he'd included all three of their phone numbers. At the bottom there was an additional note: "No witch costumes allowed?" Jenny read. "Good thinking. After that mess with Enchantra, I don't want to see another witch ever again!"

Brad groaned and rolled his eyes at the memory. "That makes three of us." Sam added, flashing a knowing grin at him. "Maybe after school we can all go shopping for party supplies! We'll need plenty of snacks and drinks!"

"And don't forget costumes!" Jenny piped up. She gripped her cards tightly, trying to contain her rising excitement. "Oh, boy! My first costume party! I can hardly wait to start trying them on! I'm gonna have the best costume ever!"

Sam laughed at the robot girl's enthusiasm. "Just focus on the invitations for now, Jenny! We still have a week to decide on costumes."

"No, we don't!" Jenny insisted. "We have only five days, twelve hours, and four point two minutes! That's barely enough time to look at the catalogues!"

Brad waved a hand in the air disdainfully. "_Pssht._ Catalogues. Some of my best costumes were made out of stuff I had lying around at home!"

Jenny's pigtails perked up as she suddenly recalled something. "Oh, Brad, that reminds me! Tuck is _not_ coming to this party! Remember last time how he stole the show with his silly game?"

Brad laughed and flashed a thumbs-up. "Relax, Jen! Tuck's going trick-or-treating with his buddies. No kid cares about 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' when he can get free candy!"

"Good! Now I can focus on the people I want there!" Jenny turned to Sam then and clasped her hands together. "Oh! Sam, we have to invite Kevin!"

Sam's cheeks turned light pink as she beamed. "He's that guy who sits in the front in math, right? He's so dreamy!"

Both girls squealed and giggled to each other like a pair of giddy chipmunks. Brad rolled his eyes at their typical female behavior. Also, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy over Sam's interest in another guy. He'd gotten first dibs on the pretty new girl (he'd met her first, anyway), but so far nothing more then friendship had formed between them. Well, then, if she was going to talk about other guys around him, he was free to talk about other girls around her!

"You know, Sam," he said, grinning mischievously. "If we're inviting people based on their looks, we can't forget the cheerleading squad!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You boys are all the same. You'll drool over anything in a short skirt."

A sly grin spread across Jenny's face. "That explains why _you_ wear one so often!"

Both human's faces burst into flames, and as Brad coughed and tugged at his shirt collar uneasily and Sam made a frantic attempt to stretch her short skirt's edges, Jenny rocked back and forth with peals of laughter. She just couldn't resist teasing her friends! Sam, however, didn't appreciate being embarrassed in front of Brad. She narrowed her eyes at the robot girl dangerously, trying to think of a snappy comeback. But she was still too flustered, and the best she could manage was: "Oh yeah?!"

Just then the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. "Try again next time, Sam!" Jenny giggled. "I'll see you guys later! Remember, don't give invitations to anybody you don't want there!" With that the three of them said their goodbyes and separated for their first period classrooms.

* * *

Don Prima strolled through the crowded hall, glancing around casually as he went. He knew people were watching him, admiring him for the living god that he was. He spotted a group of girls gossiping and decided to grace them with his dazzling smile. "Hi, ladies! Looking good!" With a wink he passed by, confident as ever as they tittered and blushed. He couldn't help chuckling when he heard them debating over which one of them he had winked at. As he headed to his English classroom, he noticed someone standing outside the doorway. It was Brad, handing slips of paper to the students as they filed into the room.

Curious, Don walked up to him. "What are you doing, Brad? Selling tickets for 'the Mr. Smelhaus show'?"

Brad laughed. "Tickets! Hah! That's a good one, Don! These are invitations!" He handed him one of the orange and black cards. "Costume party on Halloween night! All ghosts and ghouls welcome!"

Don flipped the card open and casually read the words inside. "Samantha Sanderson's house?" he asked aloud. "I don't think I've heard of this girl. Is she new?"

"Yeah, she just moved here recently." Brad explained. "She's not too popular yet, but I think she's got a good chance!"

That got Don's interest. "Really? What makes you say that?"

Brad's smile grew wide with enthusiasm. "She moved here from North Korea! That's so cool! She's traveled all over the world, in fact! Plus, she's smart, nice, pretty . . ." A faraway look came into his eyes as a vision of the radiant and lovely Sam appeared in his mind. "And she's got the most gorgeous blonde hair, like a cascade of spun gold shining in the morning sun."

Don arched his eyebrows and smirked, pocketing the invitation in his pants. "She sounds like quite the babe! I'll look forward to meeting her next week!" As he walked into the classroom he took a different piece of paper from his pocket. It was a long list of crossed-out female names labeled 'Girls I've Dated'. Taking a pencil in hand he jotted down the name 'Samantha' at the bottom.

Meanwhile, outside the classroom, Brad snapped out of his trance. He stood there dumbly for a moment, his brain telling him that something terrible had just happened. When it finally dawned on him he smacked his forehead in frustration. "D'oh! Brad, you idiot! What have you done??"

* * *

Sam stared blankly through her plastic goggles at the frog corpse lying belly up in her tray. She had already pinned its limbs to the bottom of the pan, forcing its skinny arms and legs into a helpless spread eagle position, but she simply couldn't bring herself to do the rest. Her task was to slice the creatures' skin and muscle open from top to bottom, and then examine the greasy organs inside one by one. All of the other students were poking around at their specimen's innards, but Sam remained rigid with revulsion. For all she knew, that thing was still alive and would jump up and spit slime all over her at any moment. But there was no way to get out of this; the lab was being graded. Stomach knotting up, she reached one gloved hand for the scalpel and turned it over, trying not to contemplate what she was about to do. Swallowing a hard lump in her throat, she lowered the tip of the blade to the frog's exposed stomach.

"Hey, Sam!" a creaking nasal voice chirped.

Her tense reflexes jerked in surprise, the scalpel clattering to the table. Sheldon was standing next to her, wearing his own set of plastic goggles and grinning cheerfully with his crooked overbite. "How's the operation coming along?"

Sam groaned in irritation. "Not good. I can't even get started."

The geeky boy looked at the corpse lying pathetically in Sam's tray. "Really? I've been finished for a while! In fact, I couldn't wait to get started! Frog anatomy is so fascinating!"

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Gosh, I bet it is." Then her lips curved up into a devilish smirk. She'd just found a way to save her biology grade, and annoy Jenny for embarrassing her in front of Brad earlier. Composing herself, she clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly. "Sheldon, honey," she began, practically singing. "Would you be a sweetie and let me examine your frog guts? There's no way I could cut up my poor little froggy!"

Sheldon's slanted eyes widened behind his goggles. He stammered and blushed, not knowing what to do. "S-s-sorry, I-I-I already threw it in the g-g-g-garbage."

Sam slid closer to him and batted her eyes. "Then why don't we make a deal? There's gonna be a little Halloween party at my place next week, and it's invitation only. How would you like to be one of the lucky guests?"

"M-m-me? _Really?_ Wow! I've never been invited to anything in my life!" He paused, mulling the strange idea over in his head for a moment. "Gosh, I dunno, Sam. I'm not exactly Mister Popular around here. No one would wanna hang out with me."

He was falling for it! She had him in her clutches now. He'd taken the bait; now to spring the trap. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Sam insisted. "And I know for a fact that _Jenny_ will be there!" An elated grin stretched across Sheldon's pale, pimpled features. He looked as if he'd just won the lottery, or died and gone to heaven. Sam grinned to herself. "All you have to do is dissect this little frog for me. Deal?"

"Deal!" he exclaimed loudly.

"I thought you'd say that." Sam smiled triumphantly and slipped an invitation into the boy's hand. "Now make with the surgery, Dr. Frankenstein."

* * *

An hour later the next bell rang, releasing students to their next classes. A crowd of girls from the first period gym class entered the locker room from a tiring game of soccer. All of them were covered in sweat, mud and grass stains except for two. The Crust cousins wore the same T-shirts and shorts that were the class uniforms, but their hair and clothing were neat and spotless.

"That falsified doctor's note was sheer brilliance, Tiff!" cackled Brit. "We really must use that tactic that for the rugby unit!"

"No sweat, cuz!" Tiff grinned. "I've been practicin' the doc's signature for weeks! We're covered for the rest of the year!"

The sound of animated chatter distracted the cousins from their conversation. A new group of girls had entered for the next gym class, making the locker room even more crowded and noisy. As they looked more closely, the Crusts realized that all of the girls were swarming around Jenny. "Calm down, everybody!" she shouted over the noise, holding a bundle of papers out of the crowd's reach. "I don't have enough cards for all of you!"

Brit and Tiff stared at the scene slack-jawed. Some of the girls began to break off from the crowd as they received cards from Jenny. Tiff's arm lashed out and snatched one of them by the wrist. "Hey, you!" she bellowed at the frightened girl. "What's goin' on here?!"

"D-didn't you hear?" the girl stuttered. "Jenny's throwing a costume party for Halloween!"

"She is?!" Tiff spun around to her cousin, still clutching the other girl's wrist. "Brit! We shoulda thought o' that! Why didn't we think of that?!"

Brit didn't answer, as she was too busy brooding. She pouted her black lips and tapped her chin with one long finger for a few moments. Then a light seemed to go on in her head. Suddenly her entire demeanor changed from dismal to delighted. "Jenny! Oh, Jenny, darling!" she called out gaily. "You simply _must_ invite us!"

Stunned, Tiff finally released her captive. "Umm, Brit? Hellooo! We _hate_ Jenny, remember?"

Brit ignored her cousin and roughly pushed and shoved her way to the front of the noisy crowd of females. Her voice dripped with sugar and honey as she spoke. "Jenny, Tiff and I would be so pleased if we could come to your big bash! We have some fabulous costumes, but since Rizinski cancelled the school's Halloween ball we've no place to wear them!"

Jenny looked just as surprised as Tiff. "Are you serious, Brit? You really want to come?"

"Of course we do!" Brit replied laughingly. "We think it would be a fine way for us to resolve our differences! Don't we, Tiff?"

Tiff blinked in confusion a few times before answering. "Uh, yeah! Sure! Can't we all just get along?"

Jenny's skeptical look faded. Maybe Brit was telling the truth. And even if she wasn't, she'd have Brad and Sam there to help her if things went wrong. "Okay! Here's some invitations. I can't wait to see your costumes!"

Brit accepted the two invitations with a syrupy sweet smile. "Thank you ever so much, dear!"

She pushed her way back through back through the crowd and rejoined Tiff, who was looking more perplexed then ever before. "Brit, what're you up to? Why the heck are we goin' to dork-bot's party?!"

Brit's syrupy smile turned into an evil sneer. "To sabotage it, of course! Surely you remember the incident with the Mudslinger at Don Prima's party?" She clenched her fists, crushing the invitations in her grip. "That was _her_ fault! I'm sure of it! She made fools of us in front of everyone!"

Tiff chuckled wickedly, finally understanding. "I get it! And now's our chance for some payback!"

"Precisely! Now, let's change out of these nasty uniforms! There's much planning to be done before Halloween night!"

* * *

To be continued . . . 


	3. Costumes and Conspiracies

Author's Note: Thanks again to all my reviewers! And I'd like to mention how excited I am that "My Life as a Teenage Robot" will begin it's new season this Friday, October 1! I just hope none of the new episodes will have anything to contradict my stories, but knowing my luck they probably will. Of course, that won't stop me from writing! So read on, folks!

* * *

Chapter Three: Costumes and Conspiracies

Two days after distributing their invitations, the three friends were spending the afternoon out in Tremorton shopping for party supplies. Sam and Brad had soon discovered that bringing Jenny to the party store was like releasing Tuck in a candy shop. The robotic girl just _had_ to have anything with cute little ghosts, bats or black cats on it, and soon she had six baskets full of plastic-ware, candy corn, streamers and balloons. Unfortunately the three teens didn't have enough money between them to buy all the treasures Jenny wanted. They were still left with plenty of supplies although she was a bit disappointed, but the moment she stepped into the costume shop she forgot all about the it. Her optical receptors expanded to the size of tennis balls, taking in the aisles upon aisles of suits, cloaks, gowns and masks for every kind of costume imaginable. Squealing in delight, she loaded her bags of party supplies onto Brad and Sam before gleefully snatching up items to try on.

"Gee, she's taking this costume business pretty seriously, isn't she?" Brad remarked to the human girl at his side.

"You know how Jenny is." Sam smiled. "She'll take any excuse to dress up. Plus, this is gonna be her first costume party, so she _has_ to have a great costume. Speaking of which, aren't you gonna try anything on, Brad?"

"What for? I'm already a pack mule." He chuckled at his own joke and set his many bags down on the floor. "Actually, I've already got my costume decided, and I'm gonna put it together from stuff I've got at home."

Sam set her own bags on the floor. "Really? That's a good idea. What are you gonna be?"

Brad smirked at her smugly. "Not telling. It's gonna be a surprise."

She pouted, clasping her hands imploringly. "Come on! Just give me a little hint! I won't tell! I promise! Pleeeease??"

He shook his head and folded his arms. "I'm not gonna give it away, but trust me, the ladies will love it."

"Jerk. Now you've go me curious." Sam frowned, feigning annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips. "Can you at least tell me what Tuck's gonna be?"

"He wanted to be Johnny Zoom, but Mom wouldn't let him." He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice. "Don't tell him I told you this, but she's dressing him up as Peter Proper."

Sam gasped and beamed. "That cute little bunny?!"

"Yup! It's a fuzzy white suit with floppy ears on the hood and a fluffy tail on the rear!"

"Oh my gosh! That's _so_ cute!" She giggled as she pictured Tuck in his costume, his long ears drooping over his very grumpy and humiliated face. "He'll be adorable!"

Brad slid his hands into his pockets and grinned. "That's exactly why he hates it! His friends will be picking on him all night! But he'll get the last laugh because the kids with the cutesy costumes always get the most candy!"

Just then Jenny came up to them carrying a big pile of colorful costumes. "Look at this, guys! I had no idea there were so many kinds of witch costumes!" She was right; the selection of witch costumes in the store was extensive and had countless variations in style. They could be playful, glamorous, spooky, or any combination of the former and in any color or pattern.

Jenny had selected a few that interested her and lifted a black dress with a spider web pattern for her friends to see. Brad stared at it with a look of shock. "What?! Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about the 'no witches' rule!"

"Yeah! What was that you said the other day about never wanting to see a witch again?" Sam teased, poking the robot girl's shoulder.

"Come on!" Jenny said defensively, holding up another dress with an orange pumpkin pattern. "Just look at these outfits and tell me _you_'re not having second thoughts!"

Sam felt her resolve crumbling as she looked at the trendy costumes. "They _are_ pretty cool . . ."

"Oh, no you don't!" Brad protested. "You can't break the rule we already made!"

Jenny simply shrugged and tossed both dresses onto a nearby rack. "Black's not my color anyway." She held up a new pair of outfits for Sam to see. "Which of these princess dresses do you think would look better on me? The pink one or the purple one?"

As the two girls discussed the good and bad points of both dresses, Brad looked around at some of the other costumes in the racks. He picked up something long and black that had caught his eye. "Hey, Sam! You should get this outfit!"

Sam stared incredulously at the costume he was holding up. "A nun costume?! You're not serious!"

"Sure I'm serious!" he insisted. "I know you girls think I like short skirts, but I'm really more of a fan of modest, ill-fitting clothes. Leaves more to the imagination, y'know?" That was a lie, of course. The truth was that he wanted to guard Sam from the amorous advances of other boys, but he wasn't about to let her know that. She exchanged a disbelieving look with Jenny, and both of them smirked evilly. They were oblivious to his true intentions, but they had the feeling that he was fibbing about his taste in women's clothing. And now they were going to tease him ruthlessly for it.

"Gee, it's too bad you don't like short skirts, Brad, because I was thinking of getting this German Fraulein outfit." Sam picked up the costume from the rack it was on and held it up for Brad to see. Not only did it have a short and frilly skirt but also a very low neckline. Brad stood bolt upright, dropping the nun costume on the floor and blinking in astonishment.

The reaction was just what the girls had expected. Snickering impishly, Jenny picked up another hanger. "Hey, what about this one, Sam? The Cocktail Bunny!"

Brad's eyes bulged at the sight of the tiny leotard and rabbit-eared headband. Getting a major kick out of watching him, Sam snatched up several more hangers. "The Red Hot Riding Hood outfit is nice, too! And so are the Nurse Feelbetter and the Harem Girl ones!"

Jenny grabbed more hangers with sexy outfits. "Or the Saucy Pirate Wench! Or how about this? The French Maid!"

By now Brad's eyes had glazed over as he floated in his own little world. "Oo la la . . ." Brad murmured dreamily, grinning a huge, dumb grin. The goofy expression on his face made his two female friends crack up completely, and only their loud laughing snapped him out of his fantasy. His face turned bright red with embarrassment as he glared at them angrily. "That wasn't funny, you guys!"

"Yes it was!" Jenny replied perkily. She and Sam were still shaking with laughter and holding onto each other just to keep from falling over.

Brad sighed and chuckled a bit, shaking his head at the two silly girls. "You're evil! Both of you!"

* * *

Brit drummed her fingers on the tabletop anxiously. She and her cousin were lounging in the local coffee shop 'Coffee By Alex' which they considered to be far superior to the popular teen hangout 'Mezmer's'. Although the Crust's would occasionally drop by to grace the peons with their presence, the malt shop was beneath their high-class standards. And besides, both of them believed that sipping a cup of java made them look more sophisticated. Normally the taste and aroma of fresh coffee would calm Brit's trouble nerves. Today, however, no matter how much of the steamy fluid she sipped, she just couldn't relax. Tiff glanced over her own mug with her penciled black eyebrows arched curiously. Brit was studying a card in one hand while her long nails tapped away on the table. At last, the tapping stopped and she sat up straight, looking her cohort in the eye. "Tiff, I'm concerned about this new girl Sam."

"Me, too." Tiff replied, nodding in agreement. "She's crampin' my style! Did you _see_ that skirt she had on today? It looks just like the one I got last week!"

"That's not what I mean!" Brit snapped and waved the card in her cousin's face. "She's not simply a threat to your style! She's allied herself with Jenny, our greatest enemy! And now, because of this party they're holding, both of them will be gaining much unmerited popularity!"

A mischievous grin spread across Tiff's face. She picked up a Biscotti cookie from the plate between them and dipped it in her coffee. "Not if _we_ can help it! I got all kinds a' fun tricks to spoil the party! We'll make it a party to remember!"

"Yes, I like that. But that won't be enough." Brit's usual devious smirk began to return then. She picked up a cookie of her own and tapped it on the rim of her mug. "It would be a shame for us not to put the dirt we've dug up to good use. Not only can we turn their little fiesta into a fiasco," Her fingers pressed down hard against the pastry, causing it to crumble and finally snap in two. "But we can _crush_ the fledgling friendship they have!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Tiff swallowed the cookie in her mouth and bounced excitedly, remembering some juicy gossip. "That's right! You're gonna love this! Stephanie said Melissa said that Jason said that Sam invited Sheldon Lee! And just to get back at Jenny for dissin' her in front of Brad!"

Brit's black-lipped smirk became even crueler. "How unsporting of both of them! Jenny shall be _severely_ put out to have that lovesick loser pursuing her at the party! And speaking of lovesick losers, I've heard from some reliable sources that Brad and Sam are interested in each other. However, Brad has made the grave mistake of inviting his toughest possible competitor for Sam."

Tiff gasped dramatically in astonishment. "You mean Don Prima?! He's after Sam now??"

"Of course he is!" Brit cackled wickedly. She took a small bite from her crumbling Biscotti before continuing. "He's dated every girl in the school, even Jenny! And now that there's a new girl around, he'll have his sights set on her!"

"And ruining Brad's chance for romance!" Tiff added with a spiteful, villainous laugh. "This is perfect! Jenny hardly needs us to sabotage her party!"

Brit grinned at her cousin mischievously. "Ah, but she does! In fact, that was her biggest mistake! Inviting us!"

* * *

To be continued . . .


	4. Freaks Come Out at Night

Author's Note: Please disregard the last author's note. It seems that Nick is pushing the new season back _again_ because they haven't done any advertising for it. This means it'll be a few more months before we get new episodes. Grrr! Oh, well, at least we still have our fanfics.

* * *

Chaper Four: Freaks Come Out at Night

A hazy full moon lay hidden behind thin strips of clouds in the inky black sky. Bare tree branches swayed menacingly in the wind, reaching out like crooked black arms with jagged claws to grab anyone who passed too close. A quick gust blew across the sidewalk, stirring the crunchy orange and brown leaves to life momentarily before dropping them across the street, where they lay quiet and still. The neighborhood looked like a familiar scene from a suspenseful horror movie. But despite the sinister atmosphere, there was light and laughter all around.

On every porch and doorstep there was a carved pumpkin with a glowing candle inside, casting welcoming golden light to the troops of children in brightly colored costumes who fearlessly wandered the streets. However, one house was dark and devoid of decorations. Mrs. Wakeman was in her living room watching a documentary on tapeworms when the door bell rang. "Not again! How many times will these greedy little monsters keep coming?!" She groaned loudly and remained on the couch, hoping whoever was outside would leave. But the visitor was persistent; after a few moments the bell rang again. _Ding dong!_ Wakeman still did not budge.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong ding dong ding dong!_

The doctor's clutched at her wild mess of white hair as her already thin patience finally snapped. "Arrrgh!! That does it!!" she wailed, getting up from the couch and stomping over to the door, even as the ringing continued. It didn't stop until she furiously threw the door open. She had been expecting to see a small child but instead there was a young man standing on her doorstep. The unshaved stubble on his cheeks and chin made him appear to be at least in his twenties, but his bright grin contained a boyish mischief. The fedora on his head had seen better days and bits of red bangs stuck out from under it. He wore an old brown leather jacket and a plastic gun and whip were strapped to the belt at his waist. Wakeman raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. "Bradley? Is that you?"

"Trick or treat!" Brad sang out cheerfully. "Wow! Great mad scientist costume, doc!"

Wakeman scowled and narrowed her eyes at him, not particularly thrilled about the doorbell or his comment about her normal, everyday guise looks. "Very droll, Bradley. I suppose I have _you_ to thank for getting XJ-9 involved in this ridiculous holiday."

Brad chuckled affably and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The old woman's attitude couldn't bother him tonight. "Nah, that would be Sam's fault. The party was all her idea. By the way, is Jenny ready to go?"

"You bet I am!" came Jenny's energized voice. The pigtailed robot came literally flying down the stairs and landed on her feet on the bottom floor with a muffled _thud!_ The white gown she was wearing billowed out like a parachute before settling to touch the floor. It had long loose sleeves and was decorated with bits of silver glitter that twinkled when she moved, and strapped to her back was a pair of feathery white wings. As she came bouncing up to Brad he noticed her usual aqua blue paint job was now redone in a shade of pale lilac. "What do you think, Brad? Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" The back of her head opened up suddenly. A thin metal hoop popped out and straightened itself up on a single stalk to hang just above her pigtails.

"Hey, isn't that one of your radio antenna thingies?" Brad questioned.

"For tonight it's a halo." Jenny beamed.

He gave her an approving grin and thumb's up. "Beautiful! Real nice, Jen! You better hope Sheldon's not coming to Sam's party, or he'll be all over you!"

Jenny rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sheldon would be all over me no matter what I wore!" She bent down and squeezed her mother in a firm, loving hug. "Bye, mom! I'll see you later! Be nice to the little kids, okay?"

Wakeman would have returned the hug but her arms were pinned against her sides. "Yes, dear, I will. You have a good time." Jenny released her then, allowing the small woman to give her a quick hug in return before going into one of her mini lectures. "Remember to keep your monitor on in case I need to contact you! Oh, and before you leave, Bradley, I have something for you.You said 'trick or treat,' so that means you get a treat!" She picked up a bowl that had been hidden inside the doorway and was filled to the brim with long, thin objects in plastic wrappers.

Brad simply stared in confusion as Wakeman took one of the items and held it out to him. "A toothbrush? That's the treat you're giving out?"

Wakeman's voice took on a very dignified, scholarly tone. "Quite right, young man! Studies show that cavity levels are highest at this time of year, and we must all do our part to prevent tooth decay!"

Brad graciously took the red toothbrush and pocketed it inside his brown leather jacket. "Uhh . . . gee, thanks, doc. That's really . . . hygienic of you." Jenny sighed at her mother's little lecture and said another goodbye as she joined her friend. After politely dismissing himself, Brad turned away and accompanied Jenny to the sidewalk. "Giving out toothbrushes on Halloween. She has about as much holiday spirit as I thought."

"Yup. That's my mom." Jenny replied with a joking roll of her eyes. "She gives out diagrams of human hearts for Valentine's Day. And don't get me started on her Christmas fruitcakes."

* * *

Even from a block away they could hear the muffled thumping of dance music. Familiar cars were parked in the driveway and lining the street in front of Sam's house. "Looks like there are plenty of guests so far." Jenny remarked. "I can't wait to see all the costumes! By the way, Brad, your Ohio Jones outfit looks really good! Where'd you find it?"

Brad beamed with pride and fingered the brim of his fedora. "I put it together from old stuff we had at home, even the toy weapons. You think Sam'll like it?"

The robot in angel's clothing smiled mischievously at his last statement. "I bet she will! You look really macho and rugged! But I don't think she likes facial hair."

Brad's hands shot up to the stubble on his cheeks and chin, a sudden look of panic in his eyes. "Oh, no! Drat! I _knew_ I shouldn't have used so much of that make-up! Is it really noticeable in this light??"

Jenny snickered at the boy's frantic reaction and gave his shoulder a friendly pat. It was so obvious that he was pining for their new friend and trying to impress her. "Relax! I was just teasing you! Seriously, Sam will love your costume!"

"Yeah, sure she will." he sighed, not looking very convinced. If anything, he looked even less happy as he crunched through the dead leaves on the sidewalk. _I don't know why I bothered, though,_ he thought. _With Don Prima coming there's no way I could get Sam's attention._ As they walked up to the front porch Brad began looking less glum and more worried. Jenny gave him an encouraging smile before reaching out and ringing the doorbell. Moments later the door swung open to reveal Sam dressed as the perfect replica of Alice in Wonderland. She had a blue dress, white pinafore and stockings, and a black ribbon in her blonde hair.

At the sight of the robot girl in her lavender paint job and angel costume, Sam gasped in delight. "_Aaah_! Jenny! You look _awesome!_"

"_I_ look awesome?!" Jenny replied in a similarly thrilled tone. "Look at _you!_" Soon both girls had gone into peals of ecstatic giggles and were playfully hugging and gripping one another's hands. Jenny bounced up and down, causing her wings and halo to bobble comically. "Oh, Sam, your costume is so _cute!_ You look fantastic!"

"So do you! Your dress is amazing! And I love the wings and the halo!" Sam managed to calm down when she noticed Brad, who had been quietly watching the two girls greet each other. Quickly composing herself she looked his costume over and beamed vibrantly. "Ohio Jones? Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the ladies would love it! You look great!"

Her kind words made Brad's heart skip a beat and brought his confidence flooding back. She liked his costume! Yes! Jenny was right! Tucking his thumbs into his gun belt he put on his most charming grin. "You look pretty good yourself, Sam! The perfect mix of beauty and innocence!" He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. "But it's too bad you didn't go with the German Fraulein outfit after all!"

She laughed and stepped to one side, opening the door a bit wider and waving her friends in. They followed her inside and into the living room where a wonderfully bizarre sight greeted them. They had festooned the walls earlier with orange and black streamers, balloons, even dangling plastic bats and spiders from the ceiling. Sam had also laid out some impressive bowls of punch, chips cookies, and candy corn on the snack table. But the truly amazing part was the circus of fantastic creatures that filled the room. There were undead monsters and delicate fairies drinking punch, famous celebrities and historical figures sitting in sofas and chairs, and even animals dancing on two legs. They were all chattering and laughing at once above the music on the stereo, totally unbothered by each others' weirdness in a magnificent masquerade.

As the trio entered the room, Brad looked around anxiously for any signs of Don Prima. Meanwhile, Jenny marveled at all the incredible people and things that were her friends and classmates. "Wow! This is awesome! Look at all these costumes! Hey, Steve! Lookin' good, man!" She waved to a wolf boy in tattered rags who grinned back at her, showing an impressive set of plastic fangs in his mouth. At that moment a skinny boy covered in primary colors came bounding up to her. She stood ramrod straight as she recognized him. "Sh-Sheldon??"

The geeky boy was dressed in a tight red jumpsuit with a blue cape and matching accents. A bright yellow letter C adorned the chest, matching the belt around his waist. His hair was slicked back except for a single curl in the middle of his pale, pimpled forehead. As he gazed at his beloved robot girl his eyes sparkled with hopeless adoration. "My seraphic sweetheart! You're here at last!"

Brad and Sam snickered to each other while Jenny took a step away from her eager admirer, unnerved by his public display of affection. "Heh heh! Hi! I wasn't expecting to see you here, Sheldon!"

"I know! It was so nice of Sam to invite me!" He flashed a snaggle-toothed grin at the blonde girl. "Thanks again, Sam! You're a real friend!"

"Oh, yeah. You're a _real_ friend, Sam." Jenny's eyes narrowed into withering slits, causing Sam to fidget uneasily.

Brad quickly noticed the tension between the two girls and attempted to lighten the mood. "Great costume, Sheldon! Captain Crush, right?"

Sheldon's skinny chest swelled out with pride. "The one and only! I've been working on it all week, and it came out quite well, if I do say so myself! I even gave it a little something extra!" He pushed a button on his belt. There was a sound of whooshing air, and within seconds Sheldon's suit had inflated with absurdly huge muscles. He flexed his new, bulging biceps and grinned. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

A few surprised onlookers started whispering and snickering in the background. Jenny's jaw dropped wide open as both she and Sam stared in a totally flabbergasted state. Brad, however, was thrilled by the transformation. "Dude! Instant beefcake! That is so _cool!_ Can you make one of those for me??" As the two boys began discussing the workings of Sheldon's suit, Sam felt a metal hand clutch her arm and give it a forceful yank. Without a word Jenny dragged the human girl to a corner of the room behind a large bookcase.

Once they were hidden she loosened her grip on Sam's arm and glared at her far too crossly for someone in an angel outfit. "Why did you have to invite Sheldon??" Jenny hissed. "You know how he always drools over me! Now I'm stuck with him and his freaky balloon suit!!"

Sam rubbed her sore arm as she tried to defend herself. "I know, I'm sorry! But I _had_ to invite him! Sheldon's my friend and he even dissected my frog so he could come!"

Slumping her shoulders, Jenny's dropped her head in defeat. "Aww, scrap. So I would've been stuck with him either way."

"Oh, it isn't so bad." She took Jenny's hand, trying to offer her friend some comfort. "At least Sheldon's a nice guy. You know, I bet he made that suit to impress you. It's kind of sweet in weird, creepy kind of way."

Not feeling much better, Jenny rolled her eyes to the ceiling and groaned. "What am I gonna do? If I turn him down it would hurt his feelings! And if I don't everyone will be laughing at me all night!! Oh, I wish I could just turn invisible!"

A sharp pang of guilt stabbed into Sam's stomach. Seeing her dear friend so distraught made her realize how selfish she had been. She had actually invited Sheldon as a joke, not thinking that Jenny would get so bothered about having him around. Maybe there was something she could do to make up for it. The wheels in Sam's head turned faster and her lips curved into a smile. "Turn invisible . . . hmm. That gives me an idea!"

She peeked around the corner of the bookcase. Captain Sheldon and Ohio Brad were still chatting, but had gravitated to the snack table and were piling up paper plates with junk food. "The coast is clear. Come on, Jenny, I think I know how to solve your problem! We're going to the laundry room!" Before Jenny could ask any questions Sam had pulled her out from behind the bookcase and was leading her across the room. They were halfway to the other side when the doorbell rang. "Brad, could you get that?" Sam called out. "I'm kind of busy! Jenny needs my help, uh, sewing a hole in her dress!"

Brad called back an agreement as the two girls disappeared, then excused himself from his conversation with Sheldon and made his way through the crowded living up to the door. When he opened it his jaw fell open in horror; Don Prima was standing there, wearing a tunic and split cape over a suit of chain mail. He was also carrying a shield with a lavish coat of arms on it, and there was even a gleaming broadsword strapped at his side. He flashed him dazzling smile with his perfect white teeth. "Good evening, Brad! Nice hobo outfit!"

"Hobo outfit??" Brad repeated at a much higher pitch. "Are you blind?! Don't you see the whip and the gun? I'm Ohio Jones!"

Don gave him a condescending look. "Nice to see you, too. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to come in."

He pushed him aside with his shield and stepped through the door without another word, leaving Brad fuming and sputtering furiously. _What an arrogant jerk! Grrr, if only these weapons were real! Then I'd show him just how much like Ohio Jones I really am!_

He started pushing the door closed, but a rod snapped in the way just in time to keep it from moving. "You aren't trying to keep us out, are you?" said an amused voice with a distinctive British accent. Two girls were standing on the welcome mat, both clad in flashy blacks and crimsons. The tall thin one was holding the door open with a tall, sinister pitchfork and wore a regal black cape with a high collar. The short stocky one had a pair of black wings strapped to her back, and her skirt and fishnet tights had ornamental rips in them. Both of them wore boots and spiked jewelry adding a punkish look to their already intimidating appearance. They wore headbands with red horns on them and were grinning like hyenas over a fresh carcass.

"Hey, y'all!" Tiff announced, shoving Brad aside and charging in. "The Crust cousins are in tha house!"

* * *

To be continued . . . 


	5. Disguise the Limit

Author's Note: Well, now that October's actually here, I've got myself a time limit! Let's see if I can finish this story before Halloween actually comes! And once again, thanks to all those of you who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter Five: Disguise the Limit

The door to the laundry room opened a crack, allowing Sam's face to peek out and look around cautiously at the empty hallway. Once certain it was safe, she ducked back into the room and began whispering. "Okay, Jenny, this is it. Let's go."

The robot girl made a whimper of protest. "I don't like this plan, Sam. It's too risky." She looked down at the floor-length robe she was now wearing. "I don't like this costume, either. It's so baggy and ugly, and black is _not_ my color."

Sam only rolled her eyes at Jenny's complaints and tugged her through the door. She led her down the hall to the entrance of the crowded and noisy living room, stopping again to peek around the corner of the doorway. "There's Sheldon. He's still at the snack table with Brad."

Jenny peered through the eyeholes of her mask and around the corner. "He's not gonna fall for this, Sam. Sheldon might be weird and creepy, but he's not stupid."

"Don't talk like that." Sam reached up to Jenny's hood and tugged it a bit lower over her face. "You look totally horrifying! Sheldon would never suspect it's you. I know you're nervous, but this _will_ work." She rested her hands on her friend's shoulders and smiled encouragingly. "Trust me."

The robot girl was still doubtful about the plan, but there were really no other options presenting themselves and Sam looked so sincere. With a resigned sigh she adjusted her grip on the plastic staff in her hands. "Okay, fine. I'll trust you."

* * *

The moment the Crust cousins had arrived all eyes had turned to them and their punk devil costumes. Now the popular duo was doing what it did best; showing off to the commoners. Brit and Tiff were surrounded by their usual group of admirers, chattering gaily and bragging about how expensive this or that accessory had been. They had snubbed Brad as usual, but that didn't concern him too much. What _did _concern him was that neither Jenny nor Sam was anywhere in sight. Without his two friends around it was up to him to manage the party.

Now he slumped sullenly at the snack table with his eyes darkened by the brim of his battered fedora. Beside him stood Sheldon Lee, his Captain Crush costume still bulging with its inflated physique. As he munched on orange cupcakes and showed off his knowledge of comic book trivia, he was blissfully unaware of how long he had been talking and even less aware that Brad wasn't paying any attention him.

Don Prima was surrounded by a group of giggly girls and flirting shamelessly with them all as they swooned over his handsome knight get-up and shiny sword. Brad didn't bother hiding his bitter scowl at the playboy. Not only did he resent Don's cool costume and gift with women, but he knew he could easily steal Sam away from him. "What a slime ball." he grumbled to himself.

"Who's a slime ball?"

Both Brad and Sheldon spun around to see Sam standing next to them, smiling beautifully and looking totally adorable in her Alice in Wonderland costume. Seeing her again made Brad ten times happier, but Jenny in her angel costume was noticeably absent. In her place there was a person dressed in a long black robe and carrying a huge plastic scythe in one hand. Inside the shadowy black hood a pair of eyes stared out at the boys through the eyeholes of a grinning skull mask. Sheldon inched a bit closer to Brad, attempting to hide himself and his quivering balloon muscles.

Brad wished there were someone for him to hide behind, but instead he cleared his throat and focused on the less frightening person in front of him. "Hi, Sam! Where's Jenny? Did you finish fixing her dress?"

Sam continued to smile sweetly, seemingly unaware of the ominous figure behind her. "Yeah, but she had to leave when her mom called about a robbery downtown."

Brad's nervous smile collapsed into a look of disappointment. "Aw, nuts! That's a bummer."

"Y-y-y-yeah, really." Sheldon replied, his voice cracking from his tightened throat. That creepy person in the Grim Reaper get-up was staring at him in total silence and making him very uncomfortable. He started to back away, sputtering as he went. "Um, if-if-if anybody needs me, I'll b-b-be checking out the m-m-m-movies in the TV room!" He dismissed himself and scurried off, but scurrying in an inflated rubber suit was quite difficult. Instead he waddled from side to side, squeaking as he went.

Once he was gone both Sam and the Grim Reaper burst out laughing. Brad blinked in surprise; the Reaper's laugh wasn't the terrifying cackling he had expected. Instead it was a very familiar and high-pitched girlish giggle. "_Jenny??_"

"Surprise!" Jenny lifted the skull mask to reveal her smiling metal face. Her pigtails were turned down against the sides of her head to fit under the black hood. Both she and Sam laughed again and slapped their hands together in a victorious high five. "You were right, Sam! The disguise worked! Even Brad didn't recognize me!"

"Disguise?" Brad echoed, arching a confused eyebrow at Jenny and prompting her to explain further.

"It's so I can hide from Sheldon. Neither of you recognized me when I had the mask on, right? And when I talk like this, I sound completely different!" She pulled the skull mask back over her face. Her voice dropped a few octaves to a deep, menacing, and very unfeminine tone as she loomed over Brad in a jokingly ominous pose. "Braaaad . . . your time is uuuup . . . give me your soooulll . . ."

Brad laughed at her dramatic performance and slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "Wow, you went to all this trouble just to avoid Sheldon? I wish I'd thought of that! I've been stuck with him for the past twenty minutes!"

Sam giggled and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry! After a while Sheldon will get bored waiting for Jenny to come back from her 'mission' and he'll go home!"

Jenny nodded her hooded head in agreement. "And then I'll change back to my angel dress. But for now I'm the Jenny, Angel of Death!" Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Sam and lifted her off the ground in a painfully tight hug. She made a noise that would have normally sounded like a joyful squeal, but instead came out like a heavy moan in her synthetically deepened voice. "Thanks, Sam! You're the best! I'm sorry I got mad at you!"

At the sight of the Grim Reaper behaving like a perky teenage girl, Brad doubled over laughing. Meanwhile Sam struggled to break out of the robot's enthusiastic embrace. "It's okay, Jenny, but put me down! The Angel of Death doesn't hug people!"

Surprised, Jenny dropped the girl from her arms and turned around, hoping no one had noticed her blow her cover. She was getting some odd stares from a few guests, but fortunately Sheldon had left the room. Then she noticed two devils and a knight coming toward her and gasped. "Don Prima! And the Crusts!"

At the mention of Don's name Brad's posture went stiff as a board. As the trio approached them, he leaned closer to Sam and whispered in her ear. "Watch out for these guys. They're trouble." Sam nodded dumbly, barely hearing him. The Crusts she already recognized and knew they were bad news, but that knight with them was a beautiful stranger to her. When he saw her looking at him, he gave her a playful wink and a dashing grin. She felt heat creeping into her cheeks and smiled back bashfully.

Brit and Tiff both came up to her, totally ignoring both Brad and Jenny. Brit's overbite was clearly visible from her cheerful grin, but she didn't seem to care. "There you are, Sam! We've been looking all over for you! Lovely house you have, and your costume is exquisite!"

Sam snapped out of her trance, surprised by the compliments. "Um, thanks, Brit! I didn't know you two were coming tonight. You're not still upset about the purse?"

Tiff gave her a hearty punch in the arm and forced a grin. "Are you kiddin', girl? That's so last Thursday! We jes' came over to tell ya there's no hard feelins!"

"Quite right, dear. We've moved far past that silly purse nonsense, and we'd like to introduce you to a close friend of ours!" Brit gestured towards Don with her pitchfork. "Sam, meet Don Prima."

Sam smiled another bashful smile and held her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you, Don!"

To her surprise, Don knelt down on one knee, took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "The pleasure is mine, fair lady."

Jenny looked on in shock while Brad ground his teeth together furiously. Don's performance had the desired effect; Sam was completely flattered and her face had burst into a brilliant shade of pink. "Wow! Do you always greet new girls this way?"

Don stood up and smiled, still holding her hand in his. "Only the especially gorgeous ones, babe." He saw Brad for the first time then, who was absolutely bristling with anger now. Don's expression turned frigid and aloof. "Oh, hello again, Brad."

Brad didn't reply at first as he was struggling to keep his flaming temper under control. Jenny eyed him with concern but Sam hardly seemed to notice. "Hello again, Don." Brad hissed through his clenched teeth. "That was a little forward, don't you think?"

"He was only being a gentleman, Brad." Brit cut in, scanning his outfit distastefully. "Not that_ you_ would know anything about that."

Tiff snickered and nodded. "Yeah! What's up wit' ya costume, bro? You get it from 'Hobo's R Us'?"

The Crusts laughed as Brad's face turned an even angrier shade of red under his stubble and make up. Sam looked between him and Don awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Meanwhile, Jenny was still watching like a fly on the wall and decided it was time to intervene. Drawing herself to her full six and a half feet of height she narrowed her eyes and glared through the holes of her mask at Tiff. "Don't talk to my friend that way!" she boomed in her deep synthetic voice, surprising the cousins into silence.

Tiff's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls when she noticed the Grim Reaper for the first time, towering over her by a full head and dangerously wielding a plastic scythe. She raised her hands and took a nervous step away. "Whoa, lighten up, man! I was just jokin'! Heh heh!"

Jenny smirked behind her mask; the Crusts didn't recognize her either! It was sort of fun to see Tiff shrinking away from _her_ for a change. But Brit didn't look quite as nervous as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Have we met? I don't believe we saw you when we came in."

"It's not important who I am. Just leave Brad alone." She glanced sideways at her friend, who cast her a grateful smile in return before going back to his murderous glaring at Don.

Brit regarded the masked specter once more and stuck her slender nose in the air. "Fine, whatever. We were about to leave anyway. The dance floor is opening up."

"I think I'll join you. What about you, doll?" Don cast Sam another heart-stopping smile. "I've heard talk around the school that you're quite the twinkle toes." He offered one of his well-muscled arms to her. "What do you say, m'lady?"

"I'd love to!" She was about to take Don's arm, but stopped and looked at Brad, a mixture of worry and hope on her face. "That is, if Brad doesn't mind." Brad hesitated; he was losing his chance to be with her, but he couldn't bring himself to deny her anything with that look on her face. They way her eyes gazed at him so hopefully, so full of innocence and trust, it made his knees melt. Before he knew what he was doing he was nodding weakly in reply, and her cheeks were turning a little pink as she took Don's arm.

The Crusts grinned to each other and followed Don as he led Sam away, and by then it was too late for Brad to do anything but pull on the brim of his fedora in agony. "_Arrgh!!_ I'm such an idiot!! _Why_ did I invite him?? _Why?!?"_

Jenny's hooded head spun around, eyes wide behind the skull mask's holes. "You did what?! Brad, what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about _her!" _he wailed, pulling his hat off and biting the edges ferociously. "I couldn't help it! My mouth just started talking about how amazing she was, and while I was standing there Don took the card and walked away!"

Jenny clanked one fist onto her hip. "Well, you're not gonna let him walk away with Sam, are you?"

He sighed and turned to the snack table. "Sam's not my girl." he grumbled, and grabbed a fresh cupcake from a tray. "She never was. I mean, I'm just a friend to her anyway so what's the point?"

"You're giving up? I don't believe this!" She snatched the cupcake away from him and wagged one metal finger in his face. "Do you feel well, Brad? Because this is totally not like you! The Brad I know wouldn't let another guy take off with the girl he liked!"

Brad was a bit frightened to have the Grim Reaper yelling at him, but he stood his ground. "What do you expect me to do?!"

Jenny waved at him. "Look at you! You're dressed like Ohio Jones, for Cog's sake! What would _he_ do?"

The words seemed to spark something inside Brad. Soon his familiar confident grin was coming back. "That's right! I _am_ Ohio Jones, aren't I?" With his determination renewed, he placed his fedora back on his head. "You stay here and watch the snacks, Jen. I'm going after my girl!"

Jenny blinked, a little surprised by his sudden change in attitude. "Um, okay, but . . . how?"

Brad tipped his fedora and smirked. "I don't know, I'm making this up as I go." With that, he strode purposefully toward the dance floor.

* * *

To be continued . . . 


	6. Flirting with Disaster

Chapter Six: Flirting with Disaster

Jenny watched Brad disappear into the crowd, debating whether or not to go after him. He'd had "that look" in his eye, the look he always got before he did something reckless and stupid. She remembered it most from the time when she'd let him borrow a jet pack from her mom, and she was pretty sure he'd had it at the times he decided to hijack an alien spaceship and build a fort out of the broken remains of a Cluster ambassador. Those had both been very bad ideas, she recalled. And perhaps pushing him to pursue Sam had been like giving him that jet pack. An odd squeaking noise interrupted her thoughts. Turning her hooded head she saw Sheldon Lee looking at her, air-filled muscles trembling on his inflated superhero suit. She remembered how scared he'd been of her before because of the Grim Reaper costume she was wearing. She was using it to hide her identity from him, but she felt a small twinge of guilt watching the geeky boy shiver with dread at the sight of her.

"S-sorry to b-bother you, M-Mister Angel of D-Death," Sheldon stammered. "B-but in my rush to l-leave, I seem t-to have left my c-cupcake behind."

The black robed figure looked down and saw a paper plate with a half-eaten chocolate cupcake sitting on the table. "Oh, of course!" she said cheerfully, forgetting how deep and un-girlish her voice was. She picked up the plate and handed it to the nervous superhero, smiling even though he couldn't see it behind her skull mask. The dark specter's unexpected kindness calmed Sheldon's nerves somewhat. His shaking subsided as he took the plate in his gloved hands, then suddenly he froze. Jenny's turbo-pumps nearly stopped. He was looking at her hands. Her hands! The only parts of her that were undisguised! Her white mechanical hands! She yanked them behind her back, but it was too late."Uh, eh heh heh . . . I can explain!"

She expected him to be stunned, even angry, but to her surprise he smiled. "Wow! Those are the most convincing metal gloves I've ever seen! Where did you get them?"

Jenny's eyelids clicked as she blinked. "Um , I-I, uh, made them myself!"

"Cool! You're a mechanic!" Sheldon beamed even more happily. "You know, I do a bit of tinkering with metal myself! It's so nice to finally meet somebody else who does it, too! By the way, I don't think I've met you before. My name's Sheldon! What's yours?"

Jenny loosened up, relieved that her cover had not been blown. Thank Cog! That was a close call! But now there was another layer of deception to add to her disguise. Her CPU hummed furiously as she tried to come up with an answer. "Er, it's, uh . . . Jeffrey! My name's Jeffrey!"

Sheldon was now eating his cupcake next to her, still not recognizing the morbidly dressed person as his beloved robot girl. Jenny was grateful of that, but now she needed to act like a boy to keep him fooled. She rested her plastic scythe against the table, folded her arms and cleared her throat, dropping her voice a bit lower. "So, uh, homeslice," she began. "How are you liking the party?"

Sheldon continued to smile as he eagerly bit into his cupcake, no longer frightened of the Grim Reaper in the least. "Oh, it's fantastic!" he said between bites, spitting black crumbs from his mouth. "This is by far the best Halloween costume party I've ever been invited to!" His smile faded slightly. "Heh, well, actually it's the _only_ party I've _ever _been invited to."

Jenny's masked face winced painfully with pity. "It is? Gee, I'm sorry, Sheldon."

He shrugged his inflated shoulders, though his face still looked a bit sullen. "Thanks, Jeffrey, but it's okay. I know I'm pretty low on the totem-pole of popularity, but I have a few friends." A dreamy look came into his eyes then and his smile widened into the silly snaggle-toothed grin she knew so well. "I wouldn't mind if I had a _girlfriend,_ though. Jeffrey, have you ever met Jenny? She's incredible!" She rolled her eyes and shook her hooded head helplessly. She had started feeling some sympathy for Sheldon, but now that he was back to his goofy lovesick self those feelings were gone.

The geeky superhero sighed blissfully, picturing the girl of his dreams in his mind as he continued gushing about her. "You should have seen her costume! I can't wait to stand in her divine presence and behold her heavenly beauty once again! Perhaps she'll grace me with a dance, or maybe watch 'Attack of the Giant Leeches' with me!" Out of nowhere Sheldon produced a DVD case and held it up for 'Jeffrey' to see. "I found it in the TV room! The digitally enhanced limited edition director's cut of the original remake!" He spoke so quickly that the sentence blended together into a single word. "It's one of my all time favorite horror movies! It's a miracle that Sam owns one of the few copies available!"

'Jeffrey' stared blankly at the kitschy cover of the old movie, raising an eyebrow with a slight _whirr_. The picture showed screaming people running from men dressed in giant leech suits, but the monsters looked more like big black sausages with teeth. She gave a pathetic chuckle. "That's great. I'm sure Jenny would love it."

Sheldon took another bite of his chocolate cupcake before answering and spraying more crumbs out. "Oh, I hope so! I hope she'll be back soon, too. I made this costume especially to get her attention!" He struck a pose that was meant to be macho and heroic, but his squeaking red muscles made him resemble an over-inflated parade float. "You think it worked?"

Jenny twisted her fingers together awkwardly, grimacing behind the mask and giving another weak laugh in response. This was _not_ how she'd wanted to spend her evening. Even though she was still incognito, the disguise wasn't doing her much good anymore. The whole purpose of it was to avoid Sheldon, and now she had become his new best friend! _Please, Cog, get me out of this! I don't care what it is, just give me some excuse to get away!_

* * *

The stereo was thumping with loud music, making all the walls and furniture in the house vibrate from the powerful sound waves. For the costumed teens it was perfect for dancing, and they swayed and stomped to the pulsing beat with gusto. Among the hodgepodge of ghosts, ghouls and monsters, Sir Donald of Prima and Sam in Wonderland were putting on quite a show. Both teens were skilled dancers and performed many moves that the other kids had only ever seen on TV. Don was deliberately showing off, dipping and twirling his partner about as if she was weightless. Likewise Sam was having fun displaying the grace and dexterity she'd gained from years of ballet lessons. Before long a circle of onlookers had formed around the pair, clapping and shouting their names along with _awesome!,_ _right on!,_ and _you go, girl! _

A figure was moving on the outside of the human ring; a stubbly-faced boy wearing a brown leather jacket and coppery bangs poking out from underneath a fedora. He was pacing around behind the viewers as if stalking something, peeking through the crowd now and then to get a fix on his constantly moving prey. He caught a tantalizing glimpse of her fluttering blue dress and blonde hair before the person in front of him moved and blocked his sight. Then to his surprise she appeared in full view above him, Don's hands holding her small waist and lifting her high in the air for all to see. At the sight of her looking down on him like some beautiful goddess in the heavens, the weight in Brad's stomach seemed to grow lighter. Then she waved, calling out his name and smiling even wider, and all weight in his body vanished.

She was then lowered back to the ground and out of sight, leaving Brad floating in a blissful reverie and grinning absurdly. The sound of applause and whistles brought him out of his trance. Some of the viewers drifted away as the song ended and Sam and Don bowed to their audience. Now was the chance Brad had been waiting for. He tucked his shirt into his pants and adjusted his collar, giving himself a mental pep talk to get into his role. _Okay, this is it. You're goin' in. Remember, you're Ohio Jones. _He gave the bullwhip and plastic gun at his belt a confident pat, then rubbed his cheeks lightly with his hands. _Darn, I hope this stubble doesn't turn her off._ _Oh, well, here goes nothin'. _Adopting the most casual smile and posture he could manage, he approached the couple with a smile. "Hey, guys! Those were some pretty slick moves you were doing!"

Sam beamed when she saw him and quickly smoothed her rumpled pinafore down, but Don narrowed his eyes in displeasure and took a step closer to her, almost hiding her behind his shield. "Glad you noticed. I was just demonstrating my dance skills to Sam." He flashed the girl yet another debonair smile. "She's a _very_ good dancer! The only things that beat her talent are her beauty and charm!" Brad felt a ton of bricks drop into his stomach as Sam giggled at the compliment. How could Don pull off such a cheesy line? He gave him a glare full of scalding jealousy and hate, which Don returned with a cold and indifferent smirk. "What about you, Brad? Have you got any skills on the dance floor?"

A new song interrupted Brad before he could answer. It was a fast paced jazz number with a catchy rhythm and lots of loud trumpets and brass. Grinning, he moved his hands from his pockets to his gun belt, casually slipping his thumbs behind the strap. "Well, I don't like to brag, but I've been known to bust the occasional move now and then." He directed his attention back to Sam and smiled. "Have you ever done any swing dancing?"

"Oh, you bet!" Sam replied, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I used to be really good at it! It's been a long time, though, so I might be out of practice now."

Brad grinned invitingly and opened one hand to her. "There's only one way to find out!"

She smiled and reached a delicate hand to him, but Don swooped in like a hawk and seized it just in time. "Thanks for the offer, Brad, but I'll handle it." he said dryly. "Come on, babe, let's get away from this bum." He steered Sam away before she could say anything, but Brad had been expecting this and reached for his bullwhip. He unraveled it, adjusted his grip on the handle and took aim, then swung his arm forward in an underhand pitch.

Every head in the room turned toward the deafening _CRACK _that followed. Jenny's body went stiff with shock, all of her fluids running cold with dread. Sheldon peered through the crowd toward the dance floor. "Whoa! I think Brad just attacked Don Prima with a whip!" He grinned and pumped a blue-gloved fist in the air, whooping loudly. "Wahoo! Finally! Somebody's cutting that jerk down to size!"

Another deafening _CRACK_ pierced the air and the bullwhip snapped itself tightly around Sam. The crowd burst into wild shouts and cheering as Brad reeled her in, grinning like a cat who had just caught a canary. Sam was pulled stumbling along with her arms bound to her sides, startled and angry as she shouted at her captor. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!"

He drew her into his arms smiling roguishly. "Pretty cool, huh? Just like Garrison Ford! I've been watching the Ohio Jones movies for years!" Sam squirmed in his grip helplessly, embarrassed and angry from his brashness, but her heart wouldn't stop its ecstatic fluttering. It was strangely exciting to be this close to him, her face only inches away from his. The conflicting emotions left her speechless and flustered, which Brad found oddly amusing. He felt compelled to sweep her up and carry her off, but he couldn't resist casting a gloating look at the angry knight who was still nursing his sore hand and wounded pride. "How do ya like _that,_ Sir Donald?" he sneered, channeling Garrison Ford again. "I'll just be borrowing your treasure for a while. Hope you don't mind if I don't return it!"

Don smirked dryly. "Oh, so you're role playing now, huh? Well, two can play at that game!" He drew his sword and raised it high, recalling every Shakespeare play he'd read in English class for inspiration. "A knight doesn't take wounded pride lightly! Release that poor damsel or pay the price, foul villain!" As if to emphasize his point he swung his weapon from side to side and twirled it like a baton in front of him and above his head. Unimpressed by the sword tricks, Brad calmly lifted his gun with his free hand, pointed, and fired a stream of water at his opponent. Don sputtered as it splashed his face, then growled and bared his teeth with water dripping from his nose and chin. "How dare you! Now my hair gel is running! Prepare to die, scoundrel!"

Brad grinned and released his grip on Sam at last, then gave the end of the whip wrapped around her a good yank. She spun around like a top as her bonds unwound themselves from her arms and waist. Once she was free she spaced her legs and stopped herself, trying to keep her balance as her head swam with disorientation. Then she felt Brad's stabilizing hand on her shoulder and saw his unshaven young face beaming at her gleefully. "Don't go anywhere, honey. I'll be right back!"

Sam recovered from her dizziness instantly. "No! Brad, wait!" she cried, but her voice didn't reach him through the noisy shouts from the excited crowd. Meanwhile Jenny's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She took her plastic scythe from its resting place against the table and dashed off, not bothering to dismiss herself from Sheldon. _I **knew** it! I **knew** he was gonna do something stupid! _She charged through the room at high-speed, surprised guests dodging out of her way until she reached the dance floor. A thick human wall blocked her path as the costumed teens formed a circle to watch the fight. Most of the female voices cheered for Don, while several angry male voices encouraged Brad to punish him for stealing their girlfriends. A wide round space of carpeted floor now separated the two opponents.

All the excitement was increasing Brad's already high confidence and pushed him even further into the role he was playing. He adjusted his fedora, raised his bullwhip and brought it swishing through the air toward Don. This time the knight jumped from its path with surprising agility, leaving the sharp leather tip to strike the carpet harmlessly. He charged forward with his sword raised and swung it down at his opponent's head, but Brad was quick enough to duck. The weapon skimmed through the air over his hat before he aimed his squirt gun and splattered Don's face with a fresh shot of cold water. Sputtering angrily, the knight brought his sword back against the gun and knocked it away, sending it flying over the heads of the audience and crashing into a clock on top of the stereo system.

The loss of his weapon left Brad off his guard, allowing Don to strike at him again. His blade was dull and made of plastic, but it was still rather painful when its edge came forcefully against Brad's shoulder. He grimaced from the blow and staggered when another struck him in the ribs. Don grinned with cruel satisfaction at his opponent's pain and swung the sword once more, but Brad had remembered to duck this time. As he crouched on the floor he remembered something from another movie and swung his leg out, knocking Don's feet out from under him. Don gasped and landed on the floor flat on his back, dropping his sword on the way down.

The crowd's shouts grew even louder, drowning out Sam's frantic pleas for the two boys to stop. Suddenly she heard the sound of a synthetically deepened voice grunting and groaning close by. It was the Grim Reaper squeezing her way through the audience with sheer strength and using her plastic scythe as a pry bar. Sam reached between two viewers and grabbed onto the plastic blade, guiding Jenny to the front of the crowd. "You've got to do something!" the human girl shouted over the noise. "They've both lost their minds!"

Jenny nodded her hooded head in agreement and stomped over to the two boys. Brad was squatting over Don's stomach and pounding away at his head with his fists until he was lifted up by the back of his jacket. He hung suspended above the floor by several inches and turned his head to see a pair of angry eyes glaring at him from the sockets of a skull mask "That's _enough!"_ Jenny bellowed angrily in her deep voice. "This fight is now _over!"_

The noise from the crowd dwindled, but Brad squirmed stubbornly in the robot's tight grip. "It's _his_ fault!" he protested, pointing to the boy on the floor. "_He_ started it!"

Don sat himself up immediately, his face covered with bruises and red marks. "What are you talking about?! _You're_ the one who hit me with your stupid whip! What's the matter with you?!"

"_I said **enough!!**_All movement ceased, and the entire room fell into deathly silence. The guests stared in shock as the Grim Reaper lowered Brad to the floor and hoisted Don to his feet effortlessly. When she spoke again her voice was a low, dangerous growl. "Apologize to each other." Both boys started to complain at the same time, but she raised her free hand to silence them. "I don't care _who_ started it. Just _finish_ it."

Brad and Don exchanged a burning glare with each other, then looked at the floor and mumbled half-hearted apologies. Satisfied, Jenny beckoned Sam over and instructed her to get a First-Aid kit and some ice packs for the boys. She then steered them over to the couch and sat them down while Sam left for the bathroom. With the fight over, the guests returned to their former activities and the noise level soon returned to normal. Meanwhile, unnoticed in a corner by the kitchen, a tall devil girl with a pitchfork grinned to her short companion and whispered. "Phase one is complete. Now for phase two."

* * *

To be continued . . . 


	7. Malice in Wonderland

Author's Note: The dark night itself is almost upon us! Only a few more chapters to go before 'Trick or Threat' is complete! So far the action has been fairly low key, but soon there will be evil spookiness for our heroes to contend with! After all, this is a Halloween story! You didn't think I was gonna let Jenny get out of it without fighting a supernatural villain, did you? ;-)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Malice in Wonderland

After only a few weeks of living in their new house, the Sanderson family had done a fine job of making it their own. It was the same thing with every house they lived in; dump everything where it belonged and then forget about it. Following this principle, the cabinet under the bathroom sink was a cluttered mess of colorful bath tub toys, rolls of toilet paper, and bottles and cans of various beauty products from hairspray to shaving cream. Sam transferred each of the items to the bathroom floor one at a time until the cabinet was almost empty. Finally she found what she was looking for; the First Aid kit. Snatching it up in her hands she stood up, not bothering to pick up the mess she had made as she headed for the door.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched _squeak_ as her foot landed on top of a yellow rubber ducky. Thrown off balance she swung her arms out, snagging the shower curtain in one hand for support and pitching into the empty bathtub. "Waaaugh!!" She fell over the edge and landed in a heap of blue and white fabric and flying blonde hair._ Shwump! _"Owww . . ." she moaned, sitting herself up weakly. The entire left side of her body was now sore from her landing, and the First Aid kit was now lying open and upside down with its contents scattered everywhere. Clenching her teeth in frustration, Sam lifted herself out of the bathtub and knelt on the floor to pick up the fallen medical items.

A tapping sound caught her attention suddenly, and she looked up to see two figures dressed in black and red grinning down at her from the doorway. "Hello, Sam!" Brit said, twisting her tall pitchfork between her spindly fingers. "Are you having some trouble in here?" Tiff grinned and crouched on the floor, looking like a gargoyle with her small wings and forked tail. She picked up the yellow rubber ducky Sam had tripped on and gave the toy a couple of playful squeaks.

Sam frowned at the two girls and resumed her task of refilling the empty kit silently. Her impression of the Crusts hadn't changed since their first meeting; she hadn't been happy to see them when they first arrived and she still didn't like having them at her house. Brit stepped around the mess with her high-heeled boots and began checking her reflection in the mirror. "So, dear, you must tell us." she said, resting her pitchfork against the wall and adjusting her horned headband. "How are you and Don getting along?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, keeping her head down. "Fine, I guess. We haven't gotten to know each other very well yet."

"Well, you didn't that much time to, thanks to Brad!" Brit pointed out. Taking a bottle of lipstick from her dress pocket, her black lips curved into a smirk. "How are you holding up after that little skirmish, by the way?"

Sam sighed in frustration and placed a roll of bandages in the kit, trying to keep her voice calm. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Whats'a matter, child?" Tiff asked, standing up and placing her hands on her ample hips. "Those two guys were bustin' each other's grills over you! That's every girl's dream!"

Sam narrowed her eyes into angry slits. "I _said_ I don't want to talk about it." she growled through her clenched teeth.

Brit finished dabbing more lipstick on and raised her black eyebrows at the girl on the floor. "Goodness, darling, no need to get upset. We only wanted to offer you some sympathy. I'm sure Brad didn't mean to embarrass you so badly."

Sam closed the lid down on the kit before answering. "Thanks a lot. I feel so much better now." She dryly and stood up, lifting the kit under her arm. "I have to go get some ice packs, so I'll leave you two alone."

She stepped over the mess of toiletries on the floor, taking care to avoid the rubber ducky this time, and walked out the door. The moment she was gone Tiff hunched over the sink and whispered to her cousin intently. "That was fun! Brad 'n' Sam acted just the way we thought! But what about Jenny? How're we gonna make her miserable if she ain't even here? She invited us to this shindig, but we ain't seen her all night!"

"Patience, dear cousin." Brit replied calmly. "Most likely the teen machine had some 'world-saving' business to attend to. She'll turn up soon enough."

* * *

Brad and Don were having some kind of staring contest. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other since they sat down at opposite ends of the sofa, speaking only through hostile glares and snarls. The brim of Brad's fedora shaded his eyes dangerously as he stared at Don, who stared back just as intently through his reddish blond bangs dripping with water from the squirt gun. Sam was coming from the kitchen, carrying two ice packs along with the First Aid kit. She crossed the living room, where the music and laughter was still just as strong as before. At least the other guests were enjoying themselves. That was the important part, right? As long as everyone else was having fun that was what mattered. Never mind if she, the chief hostess, was losing her mind from stress.

As she approached the sofa she could almost see a thundercloud of tension hanging over it. Her face was a mixture of frustration and anxiety when she set the First Aid kit on the coffee table and wordlessly handed an ice pack to both boys, which they pressed against their bruised faces eagerly. She then opened the kit and picked out a small bottle of aspirin. She unscrewed the lid then shook two white tablets into her open hand and held them out to Don. "Here, take these. They'll help with the aching and soreness. Do you need anything else?"

Don sat up and took two tablets from her, then surprised her by taking her hand and smiling warmly. "No thank you, milady. This unworthy knight has troubled you enough. The sight of your lovely face makes me feel a whole lot better." He seemed to remember something then and dropped his formality. "By the way, where's a mirror? My hair could use some serious restyling."

Brad gave a colossal roll of his eyes and snorted. Sam forced a weak smile at Don, snatching her hand away from his and pointing. "The downstairs one is taken right now, but there's another one upstairs. Just go up the stairs and turn right, and you'll see it." The knight thanked her gallantly and excused himself, leaving Brad on the couch by himself. He patted the cushion next to his and smiled up at Sam, but she ignored the invitation and folded her arms impatiently. His smile vanished; he was in trouble.

"What were you thinking, Brad?!" Sam scolded. "You're a host at this party! You're supposed to be nice to the guests, not try to kill them! What's gotten into you? You've been acting like a total jerk!"

"_I'm_ being a jerk?!" Brad exclaimed in astonishment. "Didn't you see how rude Don was to me before?!"

"That's no excuse!" She jabbed a furious index finger at his face. "Until you came along, he was acting perfectly fine!"

Brad threw his hands in the air. "Oh, come _on!_ He was totally macking on you! That last line he used was so corny I could taste it!" He leaned forward, his face and voice becoming more serious. "Sam, don't fall for that guy! He's a selfish jerk and a total player!"

"Well, when you can act like a grown up, come find me!" Sam snapped at him. "Until then I'd rather be by myself!"

She picked up the First Aid kit and stormed off without a backward glance. Realizing he'd made another mistake, Brad jumped up from the couch and chased after her through the crowded living room. She didn't look back or slow down when he called her name. Suddenly a big red balloon blocked his path; a balloon with pimples and crooked teeth. "Hey, Brad!" Sheldon said cheerfully. "I just wanted to congratulate you on what you did to Don! That jerk had that beating coming to him for a long time! Captain Crush salutes you!"

Brad was barely listening and craned his neck out beyond the rubber-suited hero, searching frantically for any sign of Sam among the costumed guests but finding none. His face and shoulders sagged heavily under an immense weight, and he barely had the strength left to hold the ice pack against his bruised cheek.

Sheldon finally noticed the look on the other boy's face and eyed him with concern. "What's wrong? You look like you just got dumped!" When Brad didn't reply, the geeky boy realized he'd hit the nail on the head. He smiled knowingly and gave Brad a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Ah, don't feel bad, pal! You can hang out with me and Jeffrey! We bachelors gotta stick together, you know!"

Brad raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Jeffrey? Who's Jeffrey?"

"He's that guy in the Grim Reaper outfit!" Sheldon replied. "You know, the one who broke up your fight! He's really a nice guy once you get to know him!" He turned around, expecting to see the robed figure with the scythe standing next to him, but found only empty space. "Huh. That's funny. He was just here a minute ago. Where did he run off to?"

* * *

Sam stomped her way down the empty hall back to the bathroom and threw the door open to find that the Crust cousins were gone. They had left the floor just as messy as before, though, and blinded by her anger Sam didn't notice the rubber ducky sitting on the floor until it was too late. Once again she stepped on the toy, lost her balance, and fell into the empty bathtub while scrabbling desperately at the shower curtain. _Squeak!_ "Waaaugh!!" _Shwump! _"Owww . . ." She raised herself up into a sitting position, the right side of her body now aching from the landing. Déjà vu all over again. But this time there was something lumpy underneath her, and someone else moaning in pain. Surprised, Sam looked down to see a pigtailed robot girl lying face down in the tub underneath her.

"Ack! Jenny!" Sam quickly jumped out of the tub, allowing the robot to lift her face out of the drain. She was still wearing the black robe from her Grim Reaper costume and lying on top of her scythe, but her mask and hood were removed. Her lavender painted pigtails were knocked askew from the fall, but with a quick _whirr _of her joints they adjusted back to their normal position.

"Jenny, are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly, kneeling down at the edge of the tub. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in there! Um, what _are_ you doing in there?"

Jenny rolled her eyes to the ceiling and groaned, her voice as high and feminine as usual. "I'm hiding from Sheldon. The disguise isn't working anymore. He still doesn't know it's me, thank Cog! But he won't leave me alone! Now he thinks I'm a boy named Jeffrey and his new best friend!!" She clamped both hands on the human girl's shoulders, becoming more panicky. "What should I do?? Sooner or later he's gonna figure it out!"

Sam broke away from her robot friend's tightening grip and held up her hands. "Whoa, cool those engines down, girl! It won't help at all if you have a breakdown! Take deep breaths. Wait, never mind, you don't breathe." She wracked her brain, trying to come up with another plan. "Maybe you could stay in here, and I could tell him you went back home . . . no, that wouldn't work. What if . . . no, not that, either." She shook her head and sighed. "Ohh, I can't think straight right now."

Jenny looked at her friend with concern and smiled knowingly. "You're still upset about Brad fighting with Don, huh?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah, a lot." She rested an elbow on the edge of the bathtub and propped her face up with her hand. "I just don't get him. What was up with that whole thing? I've never seen him act that way before!"

"I have." Jenny said, folding her arms on top of her knees. "Plenty of times, too. I guess I should've warned you about that. Brad has a knack for getting into trouble and doing crazy things."

"Crazy?" Sam repeated. "Hah! Crazy isn't the word for it! Did you see what he did to me with his whip?? He tied me up like an animal! I thought I'd die, it was so embarrassing!"

Jenny smiled mischievously and leaned back against the wall, swinging her legs over the edge of the tub. "Funny, you didn't seem to mind it at the time."

Sam sat ramrod straight, her face a spectacular shade of beet red. "_Jenny!!_"

"Sorry! Sorry!" the robot girl cried even as she rocked back and forth with laughter. "Ha ha ha! I couldn't resist!" Sam shot her a dirty look and started picking up the scattered toiletries on the bathroom floor, still blushing profusely. "Oh, come on, Sammy!" Jenny teased, tapping her pointed metal toes together childishly. "Didn't you like getting snuggly with Brad at least a little teensy bit?"

Sam looked down at the roll of toilet paper in her hands and turned it over awkwardly, cheeks still burning. "I . . . I don't know . . . No one's ever done that to me before." she spoke haltingly, as if unsure of what she was saying even as she said it. "I was so close to him, and he had his arms around me. My heart was beating so fast . . ." Her lips curved upward into a faint smile. "It was kind of scary, but kind of nice, too."

A huge smile took over Jenny's face. "Eeeee! I _knew_ it!" she kicked her triangular feet up and down, squealing giddily. "I _knew_ you had a thing for Brad! I knew it, knew it, _knew_ it!"

Now both embarrassed and annoyed, Sam tossed the toilet paper at the robot girl's metal face. It bounced off harmlessly but successfully shut her up. "Jenny, cut it out! It's nothing, okay? Brad and I are friends and that's it." Her face became sullen and her shoulders sagged. "Although I'm not sure we're even that anymore. He must think I hate him now."

Finally serious, Jenny tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. Yeah, you were pretty harsh with him in the living room. Maybe you should hide in here with me for a while."

Sam nodded silently, then looked up at her friend with a confused expression. "Wait a minute. You weren't in the living room then. How did you know about that?"

Jenny beamed impishly and tapped the side of her head. "Supersonic hearing."

* * *

It was late in the evening, and the stream of trick-or-treaters was finally slowing down. Word had spread among the children that there was no candy to be found at the big dark house with no decorations. However, Mrs. Wakeman wasn't the least bit bothered about the lack of visitors, and she was even a bit glad that XJ-9 was out of the house. There was no loud music playing upstairs or noisy chattering on the telephone. Best of all there were no alarms going off from the surveillance monitors. There was nothing to distract the doctor from her evening of science documentaries.

She bustled about in the kitchen happily, fixing herself a snack of tea and biscuits during the commercials. _Ding dong!_ Wakeman rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed; that blasted doorbell. The universal law of irony had struck again. Well, if it was just another one of those pesky little children she wasn't answering it. They should all be in bed by now anyway. The bell rang a second time and then a third. Wakeman decided to at least look through the peephole and see who it was; if it was indeed a child she could easily shoo them away.

Leaving her snack in the kitchen she went to the door and peered through the tiny hole. The person on the other side was impossibly tall and thin and wrapped in a long purple cloak. A skull-shaped brooch pinned the garment at the neck and a hood covered the upper half of the face. What little skin was visible was extremely pale, looking almost white in the darkness. The doctor pulled away from the peephole, confused. This stranger looked far too old to be trick-or-treating, but from the cloak and jewelry it appeared she (if it was indeed a woman) was in costume. She turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly, eying the visitor suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

The slender stranger stood at least three feet taller then her. She gave no introduction or greeting as she spoke, her voice a cold and dreary monotone that was somehow distinctly female. "Where is XJ-9?"

Wakeman raised her eyebrows in surprise. "XJ-9? What do you want with her?"

"That is my own business." the woman answered in the same dull tone.

Wakeman placed her knuckles on one hip, annoyed by the stranger's rudeness. "Pardon me, madam, but just why should I tell you anything? You simply waltz up to my door like the queen of Sheba and expect me to help you like a little serving girl! Just who do you think you are?"

The woman's voice contained no hint of emotion. "I asked you a question. Please answer it."

"Why don't you answer _my_ question first?!" Wakeman retorted, wagging one finger up at the woman's lofty face. "Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?!" Suddenly a white hand shot out from inside the purple cloak and gripped the front of the doctor's yellow lab coat. Her eyes grew wide behind her owlish glasses as she was effortlessly lifted off the ground and up to the woman's shadowy face. Two narrow slits with yellow irises peered at her from under the hood, then suddenly began to shine with an eerie green glow.

"I'll ask you only once again." Her voice started as the same chilling monotone but at the next phrase seemed to deepen into a booming demonic echo. _"Where is XJ-9?!"_

* * *

To be continued . . . 


	8. The Witching Hour

Author's Note: Dang, I'm not gonna get this thing done by Halloween. But at least I'm almost done! I plan to have about three more chapters after this before the story is finished. Then I'll start trying out villains without magical powers.

Update 11/1: Added two extra pages on. The Crusts are at it again!

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Witching Hour

Jenny knelt on the bathroom floor stowing one bathtub toy after another into the cabinet under the sink. She had discarded the black robe of her costume in the bathtub along with the mask and scythe. It felt good to finally get out of the scary disguise. There was no need for her to wear it now since it was only her and Sam in the bathroom, and she was just dying to show off her new lavender paint at least a little bit. "I can't believe all this stuff is actually gonna fit." the robot girl remarked as she squeezed a rubber shark into a tight space. "Why do your brothers need so many toys just for bath time?"

Sam put a toy submarine in its place and picked up a spongy pink starfish from her lap. "Because hygiene has to be fun for three year olds, or else they won't do it." She gave a joking roll of her eyes and smirked. "I guess boys never grow out of that."

"Do boys ever grow out of anything?" Jenny snickered. She giggled over her joke, then stopped when she realized Sam wasn't joining her. If anything the human girl looked even gloomier then before over the mention of boys. "What's the matter?" the robot girl asked, her voice tinged with concern. "You're not still upset about Brad, are you?"

The human girl fumbled clumsily with the squishy starfish in her hands. "I don't know." she muttered. "I'm so confused. I feel bad about yelling at him, but I still don't understand why he lashed out like that. It just seemed so unlike him."

Jenny gave her friend a smile and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. It would have been too cruel to tease her now, so instead she decided to offer some sympathy. "Yeah, boys are funny like that." A small giggle escaped her voice chip. "Cog knows I've had my share of problems with them. Sheldon's always been doing things to impress me, like he did tonight with his goofy balloon suit. I think it was the same thing with Brad and his Ohio Jones outfit."

"Huh . . . . I didn't of it like that before." A faint smile formed on Sam's face. "I'm glad he didn't wear the Captain Crush suit, or _I_ would've been the one in the Grim Reaper disguise!" This time both girls giggled together and Jenny felt relieved that Sam was finally cheering up. Suddenly a loud buzzing noise interrupted them. Jenny's belly bolt was flashing.

Sam dodged out of the way just as the robot's chest plate slid open. Jenny rolled her eyes, expecting to receive another unwanted mission as the face of her mother appeared on the monitor screen. She was about to complain but the doctor's anxious voice prevented her from speaking. "XJ-9, you are in serious danger!"

Jenny's annoyance disappeared suddenly. That was a line she didn't hear very often from her mother. "What? Danger? What do you mean, mom?"

The doctor's tone grew even more nervous. "There was a woman here asking for you, but she was no ordinary woman! She had powers beyond those of normal human beings! She forced me to tell you where you are! You must leave Samantha's house before she gets there!"

"Whoa, mom, calm down!" Jenny interrupted, waving her hands at the monitor. "If this woman's really that dangerous, she could hurt someone! What did she look like?"

Wakeman took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "She . . . she was tall . . . very tall and pale. She wore a long cape and a hood. I couldn't see her face very clearly, but her eyes were yellow, and they glowed green!"

A cold shiver ran through Sam's skin and Jenny's wires. "That sounds like . . ." Sam whispered, her eyes growing wider and wider. "No, it couldn't be . . . she's dead . . . "

"Dead?!" Wakeman exclaimed in total disbelief. "What do you mean she's dead?! XJ-9, who and what are you talking about??"

"Mom . . ." Jenny began, her voice faltering slightly. "That woman you described sounds just like a sorceress I fought a few weeks ago. But she died!"

"Yeah, I saw it happen." Sam chimed in. "She melted into a puddle when she was splashed with water. There's no way she could've come back from that! I mean, even witches can't come back from the dead . . . " she paused, a look of uncertainty entering her features. ". . . can they?"

* * *

The man screamed in agony, dark fluid oozing all over his face as the giant rubbery monster dug a set of plastic fangs into his neck. Dramatic music played in the background, stifled from poor recording and by the noise in the next room. A group of teenage boys snickered at the monochrome image of the suffering man on the screen. 

Sheldon stuffed a handful of candy corn into his mouth and chewed as he spoke. "See, that's not really blood! It's just chocolate syrup, but it's supposed to look like blood in black and white!" The information drew a few chuckles from some of the boys, but it held no interest to Brad. He was the epitome of gloom as he sat slumped over on the couch still clutching an ice pack on his face and holding his fedora in his lap. Even his spiky red bangs drooped instead of sticking up the way they usually did.

On the floor and all around the TV room were various boys in costumes. Brad tried to engross himself in the chocolate syrup gore-fest along with them, but the sinking feeling in his stomach wouldn't leave. He let the ice pack slide off his face and onto the cushion beside him, its soft thump attracting Sheldon's attention. The geeky superhero looked at the other boy and saw the look of utter heartbreak on his face. "Wow, Brad, this is worse then I thought." he said. "I've never seen you looking this miserable before. Are you still sad about that girl?"

Brad stared silently at the fedora in his lap. He didn't need to say a word to answer Sheldon's question. "I thought so." he said, an understanding smile on his face. "I know exactly how you feel, pal. Rejection is a good friend of mine. No matter how hard I try to win Jenny's affections, she always tells me we're just friends."

"Friends." Brad repeated tonelessly. "Hmph. I don't think Sam even wants to be friends with me anymore."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised. So it was Sam who had dumped Brad, huh? Ah, now it all made sense. She was mad about his Ohio Jones skit and fighting with Don. "Just give her some time to calm down." he said. "Then maybe you can do something nice for her to apologize, like building her a neutron cannon! That's what I do for Jenny whenever she's mad at me!"

Brad gave the geeky superhero an odd look and shook his head. He knew Sheldon was trying to help, but it just wasn't working. The girl whom he'd wanted to impress so much now thought he was a complete loser. Not even a neutron cannon would change that. Maybe he should just go home. Sam wouldn't want to see him anymore tonight. Heck, she might never want to see him again.

A ringing sound brought Brad out of his gloomy trance. _Ding dong!_ The doorbell was ringing. "Trick-or-treaters." He stood up from the couch and flattened his spiked bangs under his fedora once more, face still sagging with depression as he trudged out of the TV room and into the house's entryway. Wanting to get the routine over with quickly he picked up the nearly empty candy bowl and opened the front door.

On the doorstep stood an unexpected sight; a lone adult figure, extremely tall and thin and wearing a dark hooded cloak. A pair of dangling skull earrings matched the brooch at the cloak's neck. The pallid white face was only visible from a pair of stern black lips down to a sharply pointed chin. The lips began to move, and cold and creepy female voice spoke. "Where is XJ-9?"

Brad felt a chill run down his spine; something was definitely not right with this weird woman. Just the sound of her voice, calm, slow, and totally devoid of any emotion, was making him nervous. Not only was she creeping him out, but there was something disturbingly familiar about her. "XJ-9?" he repeated. "You mean Jenny? What do want with her?"

The black lips curved into an evil sneer. "My dear boy, surely you remember what she did." A pair of gaunt white hands slid out of her cloak and lifted the hood from her face. A cascade of raven black hair spilled down her back and almost to the ground. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyelids and lips were painted with some sort of purple make-up. If it weren't for the arrogant smirk that twisted her features she might have been attractive.

Several thoughts went through Brad's head within the following eight seconds. His first thought was that he was hallucinating. His next thought was that he was seeing a ghost, but another thought reminded him that there were no such things as ghosts. Then another thought argued against that, saying there were already such things as witches. Finally all his thoughts simply jumbled together into a chaotic mess, leaving with no action left but to go completely slack-jawed in horror and babble like an idiot. _"E-Enchantra??"_ he stammered, his eyes bulging out like basketballs. "Wh-wh-wha-what're you doing here?? Y-y-y-you _melted!_ You're supposed to be d-d-d-_dead!"_

The sorceress chuckled dryly, amused by the boy's surprised reaction. "Yes, all of that is true. Except that my name is not Enchantra." Her tone grew darker as she continued. "I am Grimalda, her twin sister. Which brings me back to my question; Where is XJ-9?"

Brad stammered stupidly, his brain still stuck on her introduction. "S-s-sister?? You're her twin sister?! _Holy shnikey!!_ I didn't know witches could even _breed!!_ W-w-what do you want with Jenny??"

Grimalda rolled her yellow eyes in annoyance. Honestly, these modern teenagers had no manners at all. "What I want with her should be obvious, mortal." she snarled. "She killed my sister, and I have come to return the favor."

Brad's mind raced frantically. He couldn't tell her that Jenny was inside somewhere. He had to get rid of her somehow. "Um, well, she's not here right now." he said, forcing a smile and reaching into the candy bowl. "Sorry you had to come all this way for nothing. Here's some bubble gum for your trouble. Happy Halloween!"

Grimalda stared silently at the candy in the boy's hand. There was a long, awkward silence until her eyes began to blaze with jade flames. _ZAP!!_ A brilliant beam of light exploded into the center of Brad's chest and knocked him from the entryway into the living room, where he bounced and rolled to a stop on the carpet floor. Costumed guests gasped and stared at his limp body in surprise, then froze in dread at the sound of a monstrous booming voice._"Hear me, wretched mortals!"_ the sorceress bellowed, now standing in the entryway and surrounded by a nightmarish nimbus of green light. _"I am Grimalda the Grim! I have come for XJ-9, and I am not leaving until I find her!" _

As the green light around her faded, the shrouded form of Grimalda stepped into the living room. The few concerned people who had gathered around Brad's semiconscious body quickly backed off at the sight of the witch approaching. She scanned every person in the room with her sunken yellow eyes, drawing her penciled black eyebrows together in frustration. "Well? Where is she?" No one was brave enough to answer her. Irritated, she whirled around and snapped at the person standing closest to her. _"Where is the robot girl??"_

The poor, unlucky boy was none other then Sheldon Lee. At the sorceress's outburst he backed up against the wall and shivered in his oversized cocoon of primary colors. He sputtered and stammered incoherently, completely terrified and having disturbing flashbacks of his encounter with her twin sister. Finally his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.

Grimalda sneered at the collapsed superhero and spun around in a flurry of ragged black hair and purple fabric. The other kids backed up even more, prepared to run from the wraithlike sorceress if necessary. However, one mismatched pair of girls in harmonizing devil costumes stood smugly undaunted. Brit stepped forward, holding her pitchfork like a scepter and looking down on the sorceress as if she were an ant. "Madam, I think you're at the wrong house. There are no robot girls around here. Furthermore, this party is invitation only and has a strict rule against witch costumes."

Grimalda fixed the costumed girl with a similarly scornful gaze. "How ignorant." she said, her voice eerily calm. "I am a sorceress, not a witch. There is a difference, you know."

The two girls felt threatened by the woman's icy attitude, but refused to back down. To them what she had just said was a challenge. Tiff decided to take a shot at her and twirled her pointed tail nonchalantly. "Yeah, whatever, Brunhilda. You still wasn't invited, so why don't you get on yer broomstick and take off?"

The other kids felt a sinister chill coming off Grimalda's lanky form. No one spoke as she stared the cousins down, her eyes piercing through them with the iciness of frozen knives. When she spoke it was like a gust of wind carrying sleet and rain into the room. "That is one of the many differences between witches and sorceresses. I do _not_ fly on a broomstick. And I will _not _be . . . 'taking off' any time soon." One of her thin, pallid hands emerged from inside her violet cloak and an orb of flame crackled within her hooked fingers. "Do you boorish whelps have any objections to that?"

At last the Crusts realized they were outmatched. Frightened by the sorceress's obvious threat they took a few nervous steps back, forcing smiles to placate her. By now everyone in the house was gathered in the living room, wondering what the spooky intruder would do next. The sorceress raised her hands in the air and began to chant in a calm monotone. _"Windows and doors, secure us within! Keep the world outside and all of us in!"_ No sooner had she finished then a series of slams and clicks were heard from overhead and all around. Translucent green panels appeared over the front door and the windows, vibrating with energy.

With her spell complete Grimalda turned to her audience like a queen addressing the very lowest of serfs in her kingdom. "Now hear this, mortals. I have sealed this house off. No one can get in or out. If XJ-9 is here, I will find her. If not, I will continue my search elsewhere. Nevertheless, you are now all my prisoners."

She left them to contemplate her words and marched off to begin her search in the kitchen. As the guests began muttering and whispering to each other worriedly, Tiff and Brit began to panic. "Prisoners?!" the taller girl wailed. "I don't want to be a prisoner! I'm much too young and beautiful for a life of captivity!"

Tiff grabbed her cousin by her shoulders and shook her back and forth roughly. "Pull yo'self together, girl! This broad means business! We need Jenny right freakin' _now!"_

"Oh, forget about that rusty tin can!!" Brit snapped. "It's _her_ fault that witch is here! We're better off calling the police!"

"Are you crazy, cuz??" Tiff exclaimed. "The police can't do nothin' to her! She could just zap 'em with her laser eyes! The only way to stop a super-freak like that is with _another_ super-freak!!"

Just then a tall masked figure in a black hooded robe spoke up. "Girls, please! We can handle this! Just calm down!"

Brit spun around to face the person. "Calm down?! _Calm down?? _You expect us to be calm at a time like _this?!"_

The Grim Reaper waved a pair of white metal hands in the air. "Yes! Freaking out isn't gonna help us get rid of Grimalda!"

Both of the Crusts' eyes popped open wide. Instead of the deep, spooky voice they had expected, the Grim Reaper sounded young and feminine. Tiff's jaw fell open in shock as realization sank in. "_J-Jenny?!_ Is that really _you?!"_

Jenny gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. She'd forgotten to change her voice! Her cover was blown! "Um . . . look, there's no time to explain!" she said quickly. "I've got a plan to get us out of this mess, but please don't tell anybody who I am!"

Tiff opened her mouth to say something, but Brit cut in before her. Already the wheels in her scheming little head were turning. "Of course, dear!" she said sweetly. "We'll keep your secret for you! You don't need to worry about Sheldon finding out, though. Grimalda gave him such a scare that he simply passed out." She gestured with her pitchfork at the geeky superhero lying on the floor, then at the red-haired boy nearby, his limbs twitching with returning consciousness. "She gave Brad more then a fright, though, so you might want to check on him."

With a gasp Jenny rushed to her friend's side and dropped to her knees. As the robot girl fussed over the boy, Brit pulled her cousin aside and began whispering excitedly. "Tiff, this is much better then anything we could have planned! With some help from Grimalda, we can be rid of Jenny forever!"

* * *

To be continued . . . 


	9. Wet Warfare

Author's Note: I live!! Fear not, good citizens of Internet-land! I have vanquished the evils of stress and Writer's Block and returned to fanfiction in a blaze of glory! But will Jenny and the gang be as lucky with Grimalda?

Before you read on to find out, please go back to chapter eight. I added two extra pages onto it, showing what happens immediately after Grimalda's entrance. It may clear up what's happening here. Sorry for any inconvenience!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Wet Warfare 

Jenny crouched on the floor beside Brad and shook him back and forth. His fedora was missing and his spiky red hair was sticking up in odd directions, his shirt was smeared with ash, and his head bobbed floppily as the robot girl shook him. The festive atmosphere in the living room had been replaced with one of confusion and fear. The costumed teens that had previously been dancing around, laughing at monster movies and wolfing down junk food were now stumbling around and babbling to each other, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Some of the kids ran from the room hoping to escape but couldn't get near the front door. The shimmering screen Grimalda had erected blocked the doorknob and would not break no matter how hard it was pounded, kicked or shoulder-slammed.

Brad made an odd moaning noise and stirred slightly "Oooh, my achin' everything . . ." He slowly lifted his hand to his forehead and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Jeez, I'm feeling bruises in places I didn't even know I had . . ." He blinked a few times and squinted around the room, then did a double take and shot into a sitting position when he saw his friend. "Jenny! You've gotta do something! Enchantra's crazy twin sister's here looking for you!!"

"I know, Brad, I know!" Jenny replied. She was still wearing her Grim Reaper disguise but was speaking in her normal high-pitched soprano. "I heard what she was saying from the bathroom! Mom tipped me off about her earlier, too, so I had some time to prepare my secret weapon."

The boy's bruised face broke into an excited grin. "Ooh, what is it? You have something to melt her with? Wait, let me guess! You've got a super soaker limb! Oh! You transform into a giant water cannon! That's it, isn't it?"

Jenny's eyes shifted uncomfortably in the skeleton mask's eyeholes. "Um . . . not exactly." Brimming with curiosity, Brad leaned in closer as she slid a hand inside her robe, expecting her to produce a large and intimidating gun of some sort. Nothing could have prepared him for what was really there, though. His jaw went slack with shock when she held out her hand to reveal . . . a bright yellow rubber ducky.

"That's it?!" he exclaimed incredulously. "_That's_ your secret weapon?? A _bath toy???" _He threw his hands up in despair. "Everybody, start writing your wills! We're officially doomed now!"

Jenny was about to make a snappy retort, but a terrifying voice beat her to it. _"Silence!!"_ it bellowed. The entire room fell into absolute quiet as Grimalda stepped through the kitchen doorway, her thin yellow eyes blazing with anger. "How can I continue my search for XJ-9 with you mortals howling and chattering like a troop of monkeys??"

Jenny's eyes narrowed into angry slits of their own. So this was her enemy, the vengeful twin sister of Enchantra. She could see the family resemblance in her sharp facial features and gaunt body, but while Enchantra's hair and skin had been abnormally violet in tint Grimalda's complexion had the colorless pallor of death. Her eyes were sunken into dark circles on her cruel face. Her midnight black hair nearly swept the floor and the skull-shaped baubles she wore added another level of morbidity to her appearance. "Brad, stay back." Jenny ordered. "This is about to get ugly." Before he could question her she stood up and brandished the yellow rubber ducky in her hand dramatically over her head. "Grimalda, say hello to my little friend, Mr. Quackers!"

Just as Jenny had thought, Grimalda hadn't noticed who she really was. The colorless sorceress arched one eyebrow at her oddly, then broke out into cold, mocking laughter. "Ha ha ha!! How amusing! You challenge me with a child's toy! Such an admirable attempt at bravery, yet so pitiful!"

The robot girl smirked to herself behind her mask and approached her enemy, who showed no sign of being intimidated. "Obviously you don't know what kind of toy this is!" She aimed the rubber duck's beak and gave its body a quick squeeze. "Eat my watery justice, witch!!"

Grimalda finally realized she was in danger when a thin stream of water squirted toward her ashen face. Her hands flew up protectively and a shield of black energy blocked the liquid from making contact with her. Several more squirts followed until the black barrier surrounded her slight form and lifted her completely out of harm's way. The kids watched in awe as a large black shadow slithered across the ceiling and down the opposite wall, then formed into a pool on the floor. Amazingly it twisted and swirled upward with a life of its own and formed into the familiar shape of the ghostly raven haired woman. "Impossible!" she shrieked. "You know the sorceress's weakness to water! How could you know that which has been kept hidden for centuries?!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jenny replied boldly. She yanked the skeleton mask from her face and pushed back her hood, her paint glimmering with reflected light as she tossed her black robe onto the floor. With a quick _whir _and _snap _her pigtails returned to their usual standing positions. She spaced her feet apart in a combat pose and held the yellow squirt toy out aggressively. "Here I am, witch! Come and get me if you can!"

The ghostly woman's features twisted into a frightening expression of pure hatred as she recognized her enemy. She raised her hands and formed a ball of crackling blue flame between them. "Foolish machine! I am Grimalda the Grim, the new most powerful sorceress in the world! No insolent android or puny bath toy shall defeat me!! I shall send both of you to the junkyard as heaps of smoldering ash!"

Brad's eyes grew wide in alarm. He turned around and waved his arms frantically at the other kids who were gawking at the scene before them. "_Fireball!_ Everyone run for your lives!!" He dove for cover behind the stereo system while the rest of the kids ran away screaming or ducked behind whatever piece of furniture was nearby. As the fireball streaked toward her Jenny raised her empty hand and fired a laser from the center of her palm. The blast struck the flaming orb dead center, creating a bright burst that lit the room with daylight and rattled the windows. From his hiding place Brad peeked around the armrest and could see the battle raging on. Even at this time of life threatening danger he couldn't resist watching. Jenny had chosen to conserve Mr. Quackers' water supply and was jabbing at the witch with a tazer gun deployed from her left hand.

Brad twisted his eyebrows in confusion as he watched. Why wasn't she using her lasers or other cool weapons? He heard a whimpering sound behind him and noticed a tiny freshman girl in a pink fairy costume. She was curled up into a tight ball, her shoulders heaving with terrified sobs. The pathetic creature made him understand at last why Jenny wasn't going all out. She was trapped in a house full of innocent kids. There was no way she could use her weapons without the risk of hurting a bystander.

Meanwhile Jenny was dodging a lightning bolt as a list of her options raced through her mind in mere nanoseconds. Grimalda seemed to have the same powers as Enchantra, including fireballs and teleportation. If Jenny wasn't careful their fight could drag on as long as her fight with Enchantra had and possibly even destroy Sam's house. But she remembered that she had a tool ready for just such an occasion. If she timed it right she could end the fight right away and with no casualties to the kids or the house.

The elbow joint of her extended arm popped and the casing slid open allowing wires and tubes to slide out from inside. Within seconds her limb had transformed itself into a large ray gun with a paralyzing beam. By the time Grimalda saw the gun's barrel aimed at her it was too late. Jenny fired a beam of white energy that struck her directly in the abdomen. Every last nerve in the woman's body went numb and her muscles turned to gelatin. She flopped onto the carpet in a helpless heap of purple fabric and black hair, unable to even move her tongue or eyelids. Without the help of her voice she could not recite the necessary recovery spell and had to wait for the sharp tingling in her body to fade. With a determined scowl Jenny raised the rubber ducky and aimed its beak at the woman's face. "This ends now, witch."

Suddenly something cold and wet splashed over the robot's metal head and seeped into her joints. Her arms, legs and pigtails shuddered and jerked wildly as violent bursts of electricity blazed through her wires and circuitry. Warning signals and safety alarms went off in her head as her pupils shrank into tiny blue dots. Then suddenly her body ceased all movement and tipped over onto the carpet, landing with a creaking THUD.

Brad gasped in horror from behind the stereo. The Crusts were standing over the fallen robot holding a large and empty punch bowl between them. They grinned and laughed wickedly at their opponent who lay twitching and shuddering on the floor. "Not so fast, Jenny!" Brit sneered. "We don't want you killing off our best chance at finally destroying you!"

"Why those rotten little . . ." Brad growled, clenching his fists tightly. He slammed one down on the carpet angrily, striking something hard and plastic. To his surprise it was his squirt gun, the one he had dropped in his battle with Don Prima. His bristly face broke out into an elated grin as he scooped it up and dashed from his hiding place. Brit and Tiff's victorious laughter was cut short by spurts of water striking their heads and backs. The snobbish girls shrieked as their make-up dripped from their faces. Jenny managed to turn her head enough to see what was going on. Brad was standing over her with his squirt gun in hand and shooting at the two girls relentlessly until they crumbled into pathetic piles of soggy misery. Then he turned his weapon away from the dripping devil girls and aimed at the witch. "Don't even _think_ of casting any spells, lady, or it's a watery grave for you!"

Grimalda's yellow eyes observed the scene intensely. Feeling returned to her limbs and face, giving her enough strength to force herself to her hands and knees. Her nerves and muscles were responding to her brain's commands again, but she was not recovering as quickly as Jenny. The robot had failsafe mechanisms installed to deal with the frequent shocks she received, and was rising to her feet once more with Mr. Quackers in hand.

They had the sorceress cornered and she knew it. But to their surprise she smiled. "It would appear I have made the same mistake my sister did. I underestimated you and failed to consider your allies."

Jenny and Brad stared back at the witch in confusion but did not lower their weapons. "What are you saying?" Jenny questioned warily. "Are you surrendering? Enchantra never would have done that!"

Grimalda chuckled coldly. "That was the biggest mistake she made. I am not nearly so arrogant as that."

Brad was not convinced. "She's lying, Jenny! Come on, let's get rid of her once and for all!"

"No." Jenny replied flatly. Brad stared at her in shock as she lowered the rubber ducky to her side, her mouth set in a determined line. "It's too dangerous. We can't afford to risk any more lives." He held her gaze a moment longer before he thought of the frightened young girl who had been hiding with him behind the stereo system. Clenching his teeth tightly he lowered the plastic gun and tucked it into the holster at his belt.

Grimalda looked far too triumphant for someone who had been defeated, but she kept her word. Swirling black mist twisted around the woman's violet cloak and ebony hair, enveloping her gaunt form. "I take my leave of you now, XJ-9. You and your allies have proven to be worthy adversaries. I hope that one day we shall meet again." Her voice faded away along with the black haze, leaving only thin wisps of shadows and an echo in her wake. "You win, little robot . . . for now."

* * *

To be continued . . . 


	10. Picking Up the Pieces

Author's Note, 11/21: Happy Holidays, everyone! It's way past the Halloween deadline but "Trick or Threat" is finally done! After this I have another fanfic in mind but I probably won't work on it until December when my college finals are over. I may have some time during my Christmas break but I doubt it since I'll be visiting relatives. At the latest expect to see a new story by me sometime in January.

Also, there's talk of a "My Life as a Teenage Robot" Christmas special coming up, which means season two can't be far behind. Let's hope the folks at Nick and Frederator come through for us soon!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Picking Up the Pieces

As soon as Grimalda vanished so did the magical screen blocking the door allowing several of the guests to dismiss themselves. They were in the minority, however, as many of the kids wished to celebrate the witch's defeat. Jenny and Brad were applauded and congratulated for their heroism and the Crust cousins were left huddled together on the floor with compacts trying to salvage the dripping remnants of their make-up. They would have made for the exits if they'd had the chance, but a furious Sam wanted to teach them a lesson about trying to kill her friends in her house. Now Brit and Tiff knelt on the white living room carpet scouring away at a soggy red blot of punch with toothbrushes. Sam was in full military mode standing perfectly straight with her arms behind her back and wearing a look on her face that said she would tolerate no further shenanigans. "Keep scrubbing, ladies!" she barked aggressively. "You two made this mess so you're gonna clean it up!"

Tiff narrowed her smudged black eyelids and glared up at Sam defiantly. "You ain't got no right to treat us like this, woman! This here's forced labor an' it ain't fair!" She was answered by a spurt of water to her face from the beak of a bright yellow rubber ducky.

"Don't talk to me about fair, you back-stabbing little turncoat!" Sam bellowed angrily. The drill sergeant lingo she'd picked up from life on army bases was making itself strongly apparent now. "As long as you prissy little pansies are on my turf, your pampered backsides are mine!!"

"This is an outrage!" Brit screeched waving her toothbrush wildly over her head. "We're elite members of high society, not maids who toil away on our hands and knees!"

"I don't care if you two are the queens of Sheba!" Sam shouted back, punishing the girl with a spurt of water from the rubber ducky. "A couple of rotten traitors is what you are! Now get back to scrubbing before Mr. Quackers gets mad!!"

The Crusts' dripping faces reddened with rage. Their expensive costumes and make-up were ruined and everyone in the room was pointing and laughing at them. Both of them were seriously considering pouncing on Sam and clawing her eyes out until Jenny came in from the laundry room. The robotic teen was now fully recovered from her dousing and wore the angel costume she had when she first arrived. She smirked at the two devil girls condescendingly, amused by the ironic propriety of their costumes and pleased to see them so duly chagrined.

"Hi, girls!" she chirped cheerfully. "How's clean up duty coming along?" They replied with a vicious glare and growls of sheer loathing. Shaming from Jenny was far worse then shaming from Sam, but they both knew they stood no chance against her in this situation. So they hunched over the carpet again and worked away at the punch stain, thinking of nasty ways to exact vengeance on the metal menace and her newest accomplice.

"These snooty little brats could use some major discipline." Sam said, toning the drill sergeant act down a few notches as she spoke to her friend. "If I could I'd send them to boot camp. But maybe after this they'll think twice before dumping punch on you again!"

Jenny's self-made halo bounced up and down as she nodded her head. "I should think twice, too, before inviting them to any more parties. After all the things they've done to me in the past I should've realized there's no trusting the Crusts."

"Hey, before I forget," Sam added quickly. "Thanks for getting rid of that witch so fast! I was afraid you guys would blow my house up in your fight!"

Jenny smiled graciously. "Aw, it was nothing. I had a little help from Brad, too. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of her, though. She said she'd come back again someday."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle her." Sam raised the yellow rubber ducky in her hands and grinned. "But if you have any problems Mr. Quackers would be happy to help you out again!"

"He was a big help!" Jenny giggled and patted the toy's little head playfully. "Thanks for letting me use him! Oh, and for letting me use your old Grim Reaper costume, too."

"Sure, no problem!" Sam replied. "I'm just sorry it didn't make Sheldon leave you alone like it was supposed to!"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Mostly. But after all the teasing I've been giving you about Brad I think I deserved it!" Her lavender painted pigtails twitched upward slightly at the mention of her other friend. "You know, I think he's in the kitchen making more punch. Why don?t you go talk to him?"

"T-talk to him?" Sam looked down as her hands fumbled around with the toy, and her cheeks turned a little pink with embarrassment. "But . . . but how can I? After what he did, and those things I said to-"

Jenny gripped her hands firmly and looked her straight in the eye. "At least try, Sam. He needs to know what you're thinking." She smiled and lifted the bath toy from her friend's hands. "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine." Still looking troubled Sam nodded and went to the kitchen. As she left Jenny pointed the rubber ducky's beak at the toiling devils and grinned. "Keep it up, girls! You're doing great! Another half hour of elbow grease oughta do it!"

Tiff snarled and scrubbed at the carpet even harder. "I'd like to tell 'er what she can do with her elbow grease." she said to her cousin in a hushed growl. "First thing Monday mornin' let's put gum on her chair!"

"That won't be strong enough." Brit grumbled back. "We should try using tar or asphalt instead. Or better yet quick-drying cement."

* * *

Brad was filling the punch bowl with cold water from the sink. His brown leather jacket was tied around his waist and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. He?d found his fedora lying on the floor and had returned it to its place on top of his scruffy red head. Once the water level was high enough he turned off the faucet and carefully placed the bowl on the counter. He was about to add the Kool-Aid powder to it when he heard the sound of light footsteps behind him. He turned his head and felt his guts tie themselves into knots. 

Standing a few feet away was Sam with her hands behind her back and one foot tucked behind the other. She still looked adorable in her Alice costume but her body language exuded insecurity. A mixture of dread and terror came over him. Was she still angry with him? Had she come to throw him out?

Her hands twisted the hem of her pinafore as she searched for the words she needed to say. At last she decided to muster up her courage with small talk. "Brad, I, uh, saw what you did . . . It was really cool how you stood up to Grimalda. And when you drenched Brit and Tiff." She looked up and smiled at him shyly. "That was pretty funny. I'm surprised they didn't melt."

A weak smile formed on Brad's face bearing a tiny trace of mischief. It quickly faded into guilt as he bowed his head and rubbed the back of it in embarrassment. "Sam, I . . . if you want me to leave now, I will." He lifted the fedora from his head and clutched it to his chest with both hands. "I'll . . . I'll understand if you're still mad about . . . what I did before. It was crazy and stupid, and . . . well, I'm sorry."

Sam felt a twinge of pity at the dark bruises and the shame on his boyish face. She had never seen Brad this miserable since she had met him, nor had he ever sounded as sincere. Gingerly she lifted one hand and brushed her fingers against the downy stubble on his cheek. The touch caused his heart to skip a beat and when he looked at her the insecurity he had sensed was gone. "You're right. What you did was crazy and stupid. But you know what?" She moved her hand to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you apologized, because I really don't want to send you away. Will you promise not to pull any more crazy stunts tonight?"

Brad blinked at her as if he were waking up from a dream. Then his face broke out into a genuine full-fledged grin. She was offering him another chance and there was no way he would let it pass him by. "You bet! I'll be on my best behavior the rest of the night! Scout's honor!"

Sam giggled at how quickly his upbeat attitude was restored. Brad was never one to stay gloomy or serious for too long. Maybe that was why she liked him so much. "Thanks, I appreciate that. Would you put your weapons away, too?"

He pouted and folded his arms in mock protest. "Aww, come on! You gotta admit it was cool when I used them! Besides, what's Ohio Jones without his trusty whip?"

Sam folded her arms and eyed him sternly, refusing to fall victim to his playful charm. "I'm serious, Brad! No more of that! You promised!"

"Relax, I'm kidding! I'll put them away!" He flashed a dashing grin and flipped his fedora back on his head. "I can still keep the hat, though, right? Ohio Jones is nothing without his hat!"

It was impossible for Sam not to giggle foolishly with him grinning at her like that. Encouraged by her positive response Brad winked at her, causing her cheeks to burst into flames. "Hey!" she exclaimed, slapping her hands over her burning face. "You jerk! Stop teasing me!"

Brad's grin became sly as he slid his hands into his pockets. "Who said I was teasing?" He was thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched her trying to hold back even more giggles. He had Sam exactly where he wanted her and without anyone around to throw him off his groove.

But of course Murphy's Universal Law of Irony would not allow this. Suddenly a familiar looking knight stepped into the kitchen and caught sight of the pair. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked in a smooth voice.

To Brad's dismay Sam's eyes lit up and she shook her head. "Oh, no! Not at all, Don! Come in!"

Brad narrowed his eyes at Don dangerously and almost growled out loud. Not him again, not when everything was going so well. Don took no notice of him as he approached the girl with his reddish-blonde hair meticulously combed and gelled into place and gave her a smile as bright as a thousand suns. "Hey, there, babe. Sorry I disappeared on you earlier. I've just been in the bathroom fixing my hair. You can't rush perfection, you know."

Sam tucked her hands behind her back and beamed at the other boy adoringly. Brad felt his stomach twisting itself into knots again, growing almost nauseous as he watched. "I think it paid off." she said with a coquettish smile. "How are you feeling? Do you need any more aspirin for your bruises?"

Don shook his head and his muscled chest swelled up with even more pride as he slipped into his knight role once again. "No thanks, milady. 'Tis but a scratch. Plus, Brad's punches were pretty wimpy." Brad clenched his fists and struggled to keep his temper under control. He desperately wanted to pound Don's face in but he couldn't afford to break his promise. Even if Sam was totally ignoring himhe had to prove she could trust him. "Anyway," Don continued. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the TV room with me. Some guys are putting on 'The Thing from Another Planet.'"

Sam had totally forgotten about Brad at this point and didn't so much as glance at him as she took Don's arm. Brad simply stared at the two with his mouth open in shock as they walked out of the kitchen together. Once they were gone he threw his hat on the ground and pulled his hair in frustration. _"Arrrgh!!"_ he screamed. "Why did that slimy sleazeball have to come in and ruin everything?! That's _it!!" _

He thrust his arm in the air as he made one of the most important decisions of his life. "I officially declare war against you, Don Prima! You wait and see! Someday Sam will be my girlfriend and _you'll_ be the one she's ignoring!" He folded his arms, calming down as his mind went to work. "Now I've just gotta think of a way to do it. What was it I did wrong tonight?" He rubbed his chin with his hand thoughtfully when suddenly it dawned on him. "Shoot! It was the stubble!! I _knew_ it would turn her off!!"

* * *

The red punch stain was growing smaller and smaller as the Crusts continued working away at it. Jenny had been far too happy to use the squirt toy on them and giggled maliciously any time she got the chance to. The cousins quickly learned not to whisper plans against her while she was listening to them with her supersonic hearing tuned. Jenny was content to sit back on the couch and watch them for now, satisfied with the way the night had ended. Grimalda was gone, Sam and Brad were friends again, the Crusts were getting what they deserved, and Sheldon was nowhere to be seen. Life, for once, was looking pretty good. 

Suddenly she heard a squeaky nasal voice screeching her name. Jenny sat straight up and looked over to see a living parade float come scrambling up to her. "Jenny, what're you doing here?!" Sheldon cried. "Don't you realize you're in danger?! Enchantra's come back from the dead and she's after you! Run for your life!!"

Jenny remembered that the boy had fainted at Grimalda's arrival and apparently he had still been unconscious until right now. "Whoa, Sheldon, chill! Everything's fine! It wasn't Enchantra, it was her twin and I already took care of her!"

"Oh, you did?? I mean, of course you did! You can do anything!" He gazed at her adoringly as he flopped down on the couch next to her, unintentionally shoving her aside with his bulging balloon shoulders. "Are you all right? She didn't do any serious damage to you, did she?"

Jenny scooted away from his enlarged body and shook her head from side to side. Just great; now she was stuck with him. "Nope, no damage! All systems are cool!"

"Whew!" He sighed with relief and grinned toothily at her. "I'm so glad you could make it back here, Jenny! Did I mention that you look fantastic in that costume?"

"Yeah, you did." she replied without much enthusiasm. She could hear the Crusts snickering behind her as she answered him. She was beginning to see why Sheldon had never been invited to any other parties before. "Thanks, though, I'm glad you like it."

"You're welcome! What do you think of mine?" He lifted his arms and flexed his huge air-filled biceps proudly. "Pretty authentic, isn't it? I'm thinking of wearing it to the next comic book convention that comes to town! All the other Captain Crush fans will love it! Hey, now that you're here you can meet my new friend! Have you ever met this guy named Jeffrey?"

Jenny groaned. First thing Monday morning she was putting gum on Sam's chair.

* * *

The End 


End file.
